


Ransei's Harem Lord

by WantonSmut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Autocunnilingus, Blow Jobs, Body Writing, Bondage, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come Vomit, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fucked Silly, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impregnation, Lactation, Loving Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Self-Penetration, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Spitroasting, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonSmut/pseuds/WantonSmut
Summary: Oichi helps the Aurora Warlord defend the castle, and promptly asks to join his army. The Warlord will accept her offer on one condition, and it's quite the condition, at that.She won't be the first Warrior to do so, nor the last.
Relationships: Aya Gozen/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Hosokawa Gracia/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Izumo no Okuni/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Komatsuhime | Honda Inahime/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Kunoichi (Samurai Warriors)/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Nene | Sugihara Yasuko/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Oda Oichi/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon), Oda Oichi/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon)/Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon), Oda Oichi/Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon), Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon)/Shujinkou | Heroine (Pokemon), Tachibana Ginchiyo/Shujinkou | Hero (Pokemon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Oichi's Enlistment

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags; if those topics don't interest you, be out of here.
> 
> This has the potential to be a bit of a longer story than my last one, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna go through with that, so I'm gonna say it's 'complete' after the first couple chapters and then maybe add more later on.

"You want to join my army?"

The Aurora Warlord's question had Oichi nodding. "Yes. Would you be willing to have me?" Oichi had her own reasons for wanting to serve a strong Warlord, and after seeing this Warlord in battle, she was confident in his ability to win no matter the circumstances. Yet even as she made her request, she found his consideration seemed to have little to do with her own skills as a Warrior. She took note of the way his eyes roamed her body, lingering pointedly on her breasts and crotch, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell you what," the Warlord proclaimed. "I'll let you join my army, on one condition. Will you do it?"

"Anything," Oichi avowed. "Thank you, Lord... Um...?"

The Warlord snickered as he realized he hadn't given his name. "Call me Nii."

Oichi started. "Lord... Nii?"

"Yes," Nii insisted. "Now, come inside. The Pokemon can stay out here." Concerned, Oichi followed him into the castle, their Pokemon remaining just outside. Nii led her through a few rooms until they came to what seemed to be a living room of some sort, with a loveseat against one wall with a coffee table in front of it, but no other niceties. Nii sat himself down on the loveseat, pulling off his headband and setting it on the table before looking up to Oichi.

"Now that we're in private, I want you to strip for me."

Oichi had half expected this, but it still came as a shock. "S-Strip?"

"You heard me," Nii confirmed. "I want it all off. Except your socks, if you think it's a little cold in here."

She wanted to object, but she had already said she would do anything, and she needed a Warlord on her side. With a deep breath, Oichi made to remove her clothes, starting with unfastening her hair clip and undoing her ponytail. Nii spoke to her while she was undressing. "If you're going to join my army, you're going to do everything I say, no exceptions. You're not just my ally on the battlefield; you're my servant in every way. My word is absolute, no matter what it entails. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Nii," Oichi murmured.

She was down to her underwear by now, holding the rest of her clothes before her crotch; Nii got to his feet. "Drop it." With a deep breath, Oichi released her outfit onto the table, revealing the bulge in her panties, and Nii was shocked. Oichi was scared of this, fearing that even if she was willing to do whatever he wanted to secure his aid, he would be put off by her. Yet to her surprise, Nii circled the coffee table with interest. "Are you-?"

"Futanari," Oichi confirmed.

Nii looked at her face. "Show me. Take the rest off." Quietly, Oichi reached back, unfastening her bra and letting it fall before seizing her panties and pulling them down. Her cock flopped free, semi-erect, and Nii circled behind her. "Bend over the table." Obediently, Oichi leaned over, setting her hands against the coffee table and leaving her genitals exposed to the Warlord, who knelt down to observe them. "A cock and a pussy. Both fully functional?"

"Yes," Oichi murmured.

"Completely?" Nii demanded. "You can knock up someone else, and get knocked up yourself?"

Oichi dreaded why he wanted to know. "...Yes."

Nii rubbed his fingers against her pussy, and she gasped, feeling herself get aroused by his touch. When her lips had been moistened, he got to his feet, and she heard him starting to undress for himself, his clothes being thrown aside; after a moment, she heard him say, "Turn around." She stood up and turned to face him, finding he was completely naked for himself. His own cock was fully hard (a little shorter and girthier than her own), and he spoke commandingly. "Suck me off."

Nodding, she hunched down, spreading her legs as she lowered herself to the point where his cock was level with her face. Hesitating only briefly, she took his cock in hand, opening her mouth and directing it in. His size was such that she was able to get about two-thirds into her mouth before her gag reflex stopped her, and she started to bob on his cock, using her tongue on the underside and around the head.

"Good slut," Nii demeaned. "Keep working. You're going to make me cum." Oichi continued to suck him off for a moment before pulling free, using her hand on his cock as she went down to lick and suck on his balls. Once his sack was covered in her saliva, she went back up to his cock, taking it into her mouth again as her other hand went to play with his balls. "Yes, that's good~ Keep it up. I'm almost there. I want you to drink as much as you can, and wear the rest on your tits."

Oichi nodded amidst her blowjob, continuing to suck on his cock until she felt him start to cum. The load filled his mouth, and she managed to swallow once, twice before it was too much for her to keep up with, whereupon she pulled free and aimed his cock at her bust, letting his cum coat her tits. There was so much her bust couldn't hold it all, leaving the load spilling over the sides, dripping down her valley, filling groove of her neck. When he finally stopped cumming, Nii pulled away, leaving her hunched there with an absolute mess on her chest. The blowjob had aroused her, her cock now standing at full mast and her pussy dripping onto the carpet beneath her.

Nii was still hard despite shooting his massive load, and commanded, "Stand up." Oichi got to her feet, trying her best to avoid spilling the cum that covered her. Once she was standing tall, Nii surprised her by seizing her cock in his hand, gripping it tightly and earning a moan from her as he stroked it. "If I tell you not to cum with your cock, can you hold it in, or will I have to keep my hand on you?"

"I-I don't know," Oichi replied. "I've never tried." She gasped as Nii lifted her cock up, his own cock pushing against her pussy, and she obediently parted her legs to give him easier access. She moaned as he sunk into her, his cock pushing its way into her pussy despite her tightness; once he had hilted inside her, he rested there for a moment, stroking her cock a little longer.

"Are you on the pill?" Nii asked.

"Yes," Oichi admitted. Nii made a disappointed little hum, but didn't say anything else before he started to thrust, earning a loud moan from Oichi as he moved in and out of her pussy. His hand on her cock stopped moving, gripping tighter to stop it from cumming, and Oichi closed her eyes as he fucked her standing, the motions causing the cum on her chest to flow off her tits and down her body.

"Your pussy feels amazing," Nii praised as he fucked her, speeding up. "So tight, but it's not fighting me. How many partners have you had?"

"I... haven't..." Oichi moaned, rocking against his cock. "I've only ever... used toys..."

"Lucky me~" Nii started to fuck her more forcefully, earning a cry from Oichi; his grip on her cock tightened further as he slammed into her pussy, thrusting as hard as he could. "Your first, and your only~ You won't have any other cock in this hole but mine, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Lord Nii!" Oichi agreed. "I-I...!"

"You going to cum?" Nii mused. "Not your cock. Your pussy can cum all you like, but I don't want a drop out of your cock."

"YeeeEEEESSSSS!" Oichi threw her head back and screamed as she climaxed, her pussy tightening around Nii's cock and restricting his motions through her orgasm, her cock throbbing in his grip but not being granted release. She was halfway through her orgasm when Nii reached his own, and he slammed his cock completely into her pussy as he came, another massive load flooding into her pussy. Oichi was full to capacity in an instant, and more just kept coming; her stomach started to bloat with his cum, swelling until she looked well into pregnancy.

When his orgasm was finally over, Nii pulled his cock free and released Oichi's; the strength in her legs gave out, and Oichi collapsed to the floor of the room. Cum spilled from her pussy, pooling between her legs, and the load that covered her tits began to smear onto the carpet as she lie there, her stomach slowly deflating, her cock still throbbing, desperate to cum but being denied the pleasure. Once her vision finally cleared, she looked up towards Nii, finding him smiling down at her.

His cock was still hard.


	2. Twins of Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conquest went so long without any good hentai for it, and now more just keeps coming. Here's hoping I can get the ball rolling on smut fanfics getting the same treatment.
> 
> I know something that happens in this chapter isn't exactly biologically possible, but that doesn't stop it from being one of the hottest things I love seeing, so I'm gonna write it.
> 
> This is the last 'assured' chapter; any others might or might not happen, depending on if I'm in the mood to write them.

"Come with me."

Oichi made herself get up on shaky legs, cum still pouring from her overfull pussy, her stomach not yet having shrunk back to normal size, a great deal of his first load still covering her tits. Once she was upright, cock still hard, Lord Nii led her through the castle, both of them still naked, and Oichi did her best to contain the flow from between her legs; Nii didn't seem to care about the erratic to the trail she was leaving behind her as she followed him. By the time they reached what seemed to be their destination, her stomach only had a slight bulge in it, with the tightness of her pussy being enough to keep the cum inside her, and Nii led her into what seemed to be a bedroom, with a rather spacious bed that looked like it could host five.

There was another door inside that Oichi would have assumed to be a closet if it weren't for the sizeable wardrobe on the opposite wall. Nii stepped up to it, pulling it open, and Oichi started when she heard what seemed to be muffled moans from inside; Nii beckoned for her to follow him as he stepped inside, and Oichi did so.

This was a much smaller room, with a much smaller bed inside. A girl who looked much like Nii (same hair color, same skin tone, almost the same height) was lying on the bed, completely naked; her breasts were slightly smaller than Oichi's, and slightly perkier, with a small vibrating bullet taped to each nipple. A narrow vibrating dildo was buried in her pussy, with another bullet taped to her clit, and the girl herself was blindfolded and gagged, with large earmuffs covering her ears. There were also large ropes tying her to the bed, and judging from the sizeable stain in the sheets, she had been here a while. As Oichi watched, Nii stepped around the bed to approach the woman, unfastening her gag and moving it away from her mouth.

She gasped, swallowing deeply before speaking. "N-Nii...?"

The Warlord lifted the earmuffs off her head. "Hello, Nee," he greeted. "Have you been good while I've been gone?"

There was a smile on Nee's face when she heard his voice. "You're back sooner than usual..."

"That's because something new happened." Nii untied the blindfold, causing Nee to open her eyes.

Oichi squirmed as the new gaze fell on her, but didn't dare try to leave or cover herself as Nee looked over her, eyes wide in surprise. "Who's she?"

"This is Oichi," Nii introduced, untying her arms. "She asked to join my army. Oichi, this is my sister Nee."

The comment caught Oichi by surprise. "Sister?"

"Yes," Nii confirmed, removing the vibrators from Nee's nipples and clit. "Twin sister, at that. When we both wanted to be Warlord, we had a little contest over it, and I won." He untied Nee's legs as well before slowly extracting the dildo, earning a moan from his sister. "I'm the Warlord, and she's my servant - just like you."

Once the dildo was out, Nee sat upright, and her eyes gleamed as she saw Oichi's cum-bulge and still-erect cock. "You're futanari? And... he came in you already."

"I did," Nii confirmed, "but she's on the pill. Oichi, sit on her face. Nee, don't let her cum with her cock."

Obediently, Oichi climbed onto the bed, straddling Nee's face, and Nee immediately closed a hand around Oichi's cock, gripping it just as tightly as Nii had to stop her from cumming. Then she dove into Oichi's pussy, licking the cum out of her, and Oichi moaned at the further stimulation her pussy was receiving. Nii opened a drawer beside the bed, claiming a bottle of lubricant from inside, and mounted the bed as well, to which Nee eagerly parted her legs. Oichi glanced back as Nii moved between his sister's legs, and poured a large glob of lube onto his fingers, pushing them into Nee's ass and earning moans from the girl eating Oichi out.

Once she was thoroughly lubricated, Nii lubed up his cock as well before pushing it into Nee's hole, causing her to squeal into Oichi's pussy. Her cock was almost in pain by now, constantly being kept from orgasm even as her pussy was treated so thoroughly. Nee's face was white with the cum she failed to catch as it gushed out of Oichi, though she swallowed everything that she managed to get into her mouth. Nii was soon fucking her rapidly, her ass taking his cock so well, and Nee's moans left that much more cum going unclaimed as it spilled out of Oichi's pussy.

Oichi was the first one to reach orgasm, her pussy clenching tightly around Nee's tongue as it probed her pussy for whatever cum she might have missed, her cock straining against Nee's grip. Nee came shortly after, her pussy spraying juices across her brother's crotch and stomach; Nii quickly pulled himself free of her hole as his own climax struck, unleashing his load across Nee's tits Oichi's ass cheeks. His third orgasm had no less volume than his first and second, leaving his sister pained white by the time it subsided.

Nii stepped back, looking over the mess he'd left. "Lick each other's tits clean," he commanded. Her whole body feeling shaky, Oichi made her way down Nee's body; Nee kept her hand on Oichi's cock until she had descended to the point where the two of them could lick the cum on each other's breasts. Once they had started, Nee moved her hands to Oichi's tits, kneading them as she tried to clean them; her hand on Oichi's cock was replaced with Nii's as he came up behind them.

"Ever since I became Warlord," Nii began, "Nee has been my servant. My word is absolute, and she does whatever I ask. I expect the same from all the Warriors who join my army. Nee has done everything I've asked of her, including staying off the pill." Oichi gasped as her cock was rubbed against Nee's pussy. "My dream is to have an army of the strongest women in Ransei, all bearing my children. But if there's a futanari in my army, I might be willing to have one girl as an exception."

Both of their tits were now clean, and Nee had switched to sucking on Oichi's nipples, now moaning as she felt the futanari a moment from penetrating her. Oichi felt her cock throbbing at the realization of what Nii was saying. "Y-You want me to...?"

"If you want to be able to cum with your cock from now on, cum inside her." It wasn't quite an order - it was a choice. "If it's not that important to you, and you're fine with only ever cumming with your pussy, then that's fine. But if you cum inside her, then you can cum however you want, whenever you need to cum."

He released her cock, and Nee looked up at Oichi, rubbing against the shaft that was just a moment from penetrating, inviting her to fuck the girl beneath her. Oichi hesitated, not sure if she should take the offer, but the throbbing of her cock made the offer too tempting. Realizing her hesitation, Nee popped free of Oichi's nipple, speaking quietly. "Just so you know, today is as fertile as I can get~"

Oichi couldn't contain herself; she was desperate for orgasm, and she had already decided she would do whatever Nii asked of her. She slammed her hips down, and Nee screamed in pleasure as Oichi's cock thrust into her pussy, filling her deeply and stimulating her in all the right spots as Oichi began to thrust into her. Nii promptly came up behind them, grinding his cock against Oichi's cum-covered ass as she fucked his sister wantonly; Oichi realized what he was going to do a moment before it happened, and he shoved his cock into her ass, using his own earlier load as lube to fuck her with.

"You knock up Nee, today," Nii proclaimed. "And starting today, you stay off the pill, so I can knock you up. You only get to fuck Nee. You don't get to touch any other woman in Ransei, and no one gets to fuck you but me. I'll fuck you two straight through your pregnancies, whenever I want. And as soon as you two bear my children, you're both going to get knocked up again."

"Y-Yes, Lord Nii!" Oichi moaned, rocking eagerly against his cock. Nee was a mess on the bed, screaming in pleasure as she was fucked so rapidly, her legs curling around Oichi to stop her from trying to pull out. It wasn't long before they found a pattern, Oichi slamming into Nee as Nii withdrew and then rocking back against him when he thrust in, giving her stimulation from both ends and driving her mad with sexual pleasure.

Nee came first this time, squirting wantonly across Oichi's crotch. When it happened, Oichi couldn't hold it in anymore, and she hilted herself in Nee and let her load loose, pumping the Warlord's sister full of cum at no less a volume than Nii had filled her. Soon, Nee was bloated with cum, looking like she was about to give birth already; Oichi's cock started to soften inside her, but Nee kept her close, trapping her inside to serve as a stopper for the load. Nii soon came to his own climax, slamming into Oichi's ass and cumming once again, and though Oichi's belly did swell against Nee's, she could feel his load working its way through her body, panicking as she felt it climb up her throat.

She couldn't even try to stop it before Nii's cum began to gush out of her mouth, splattering across Nee's stomach. Her hands went up to try and stop the tide, but that only left it spurting out of her nose instead; Nee pulled her hands away and dragged Oichi into a messy kiss, trying to claim the cum that wouldn't stay in Oichi's body for herself. By the time Nii stopped cumming, Oichi's belly was half as large as Nee's, and both of them were covered in the cum that had escaped from her. The Warlord pulled his cock free, finally starting to get flaccid, and stepped back as Oichi collapsed onto his sister, both of them almost knocked out from the fucking they had undergone.


	3. Acquiring Ginchiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't take me very long at all, did it?

"You want me to do what?!"

Ignis, Fontaine, Greenleaf, and now Violight had joined Aurora under Lord Nii's rule. He had a few women from each of the three kingdoms nearest Aurora, all of them Warriors, though he didn't not intend to make them bear his children. Oichi had told him about the Warlord in the north who he would need to oppose, and so he was gathering a diverse army of Warriors with Pokemon that could oppose any army he fought. And at the same time, he wanted the children his women bore to be raised safely, away from the battle, so that they were never in danger.

He had been walked in on with Nee and/or Oichi a few times already, but whenever the Warriors seemed like they would do something unpleasant, Nii only reminded them that they had sworn to obey him, and they were cowed into submission. And now he had Ginchiyo, the Violight Warlord. She, too, had joined his army and sworn her loyalty; so once the Warriors who had been serving her had packed up and left, and his own Warriors had gone elsewhere into the castle, he had brought Ginchiyo to the master bedroom and ordered her to remove her.... clothes? It looked like armor, but what purpose that was supposed to serve in a Pokemon battle was lost on him.

The former Violight Warlord was outraged, but Nii kept his cool. "You heard me," he insisted. "Take everything off. I want to see your body."

"You're joking!" Ginchiyo snapped. "Why should I do that?"

"Because your Warlord is ordering you to," Nii replied. "You said you would be my servant, and do everything I say. All the Warriors who serve me said the same thing, and all of them have listened to me when I gave them orders, no matter what those orders were."

"I won't just strip down in front of you for no reason!" Ginchiyo retorted.

"But there is a good reason," Nii insisted. "Or did you expect me to make you the only one naked in the room?"

Ginchiyo stepped back in shock as she realized what he was saying. "You want to... No!" she denied. "I refuse to do that with you!"

"Really?" Nii observed. "You're denying the orders of your Warlord, after you've sworn to obey him? If you do, and you leave my army, I'll make sure the whole kingdom hears about it. By the end of the month, all of Ransei will know that Ginchiyo went back on her word. What does that mean for your future? No one will trust you if you try to make promises. You'll never have a Warrior serve you again. No Warlord will trust you to be a faithful servant."

"No..." Ginchiyo was now terrified, not defiant. "You wouldn't... You'll ruin me."

"Take everything off," Nii said again. After a moment, Ginchiyo obeyed. Clothes fell to the ground (yes, clothes, they didn't clink like armor would), and soon she was standing in front of him in her bra and panties. She seemed hesitant to remove them, as well, but when Nii told her, "And the rest," she resigned herself, unstrapping her bra and lowering her panties to the ground. "Good. Now lie on the bed."

Ginchiyo nodded, turning around and climbing onto the mattress as Nii started to undress behind her. When she turned around, she was caught off-guard by his naked form, in particular his cock; Nii noticed her looking and smirked at her, and seemed about to speak when there was a knock on the door. To Ginchiyo's shock, he showed no regard for his nakedness as he turned to the door, stepping forward and pulling it open; one of his Warriors was standing outside with a bag in her hands, and though she briefly blushed when she saw the Warlord standing naked, she didn't comment on it, instead handing him the bag without a word.

Nii thanked her and closed the door before turning to Ginchiyo, reaching into the bag and drawing out several bundles of rope. "Lie down," he insisted. "Spread your arms and legs." She knew what he had in mind, but didn't dare object; Ginchiyo laid back, parting her legs and holding her hands above her head as Nii stepped forward. The first two ropes were tied tightly around her ankles and bound to the feet of the bed, and then he did the same to her wrists, leaving her splayed helplessly on the bed before him. The bondage was tight enough that she couldn't move her limbs in any significant way, but she was able to crane her neck to get a good look as he removed from the bag a large, thick plug and a bottle of lube.

The bag looked like it was otherwise empty as Nii climbed onto the bed between her legs; his cock came to rest against her pussy as he poured a glob of lube onto his fingers. "Are you on the pill?"

"N-No," Ginchiyo admitted, her voice very small. "Please, don't- Oooh!"

Nii's hand had found her ass, now, and he started to push his fingers into her hole, lubricating her back door. "You don't get to tell me what to do or not do," he scolded her. "I am your Warlord, and you will obey me as my servant." He started to lubricate the toy, covering it thoroughly. "If I want you to suck my cock, or lick my sister's pussy, you get on your knees and use your mouth. If I want to fuck you, you spread your legs and let me get at your pussy. If I want you to parade around the castle naked, you don't even _touch_ your clothes before you go where I tell you to."

He put the toy to Ginchiyo's ass, now, and she yelled as he pushed it inside, feeling her asshole stretched wider and wider until it abruptly clenched around the base of the plug. "And if I want you to have my children, you're going to let me knock you up, and carry them to term."

"Y-Yes, Lord Nii," Ginchiyo whimpered.

"Good," Nii mused, and something clicked on the plug in her ass. Ginchiyo moaned as it started to vibrate inside her, her pussy getting wet even before Nii readjusted himself and ground his cock against it. She tried to move, her body trying to react to the stimulation, but the ropes held her taught, leaving her with nothing to do but thrash her head in pleasure as Nii used her pussy to lubricate himself, waiting until his cock glistened with her juices before lining himself up and slamming his cock into her with a single thrust.

Ginchiyo screamed as he filled her pussy, and Nii didn't even give her a second to adjust to it, his hands grabbing her tits and kneading them roughly as he started to fuck her. Her pussy was much tighter than Nee's or Oichi's, making it hard for him to keep a constant pace, but he fucked her without relent all the same, hoping the vibrating plug would make up for it. "You're still one of my Warriors," he insisted, "and the best Electric user I've ever fought. You'll fight for me in battle, and I'll trust your judgement there. But otherwise, you're my slut. You'll let me fuck you however I want, and you'd better not let anyone else fuck you without my say-so, or I'll make you regret it, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Nii!" Ginchiyo moaned. "I... I...!"

"You can cum," Nii assured her, and she squealed as her climax hit, her pussy getting so tight around Nii's cock that he could barely move it. The sudden pressure drove him over the edge, as well, and he pushed himself balls-deep and let his own orgasm run its course, unleashing his cum into her pussy. Ginchiyo's voice pitched up as she felt his massive load fill her, the volume so much that it tried to escape her and couldn't from her own tightness; in no time at all, her stomach started to bloat with it, and her eyes rolled back as she ballooned with his cum, the load not ending until she looked about to give birth already.

Once her pussy loosened up, Nii pulled his cock free, watching as her hole closed without his cock to keep it open; only the slightest trickle of cum escaped her, leaving her lying there as she tried to recover from her climax.

* * *

"Oh, fuck, Oichi!"

Elsewhere in the castle, his first two Warriors were enjoying themselves. Oichi had been shown very quickly that Nee was second only to Nii himself; if she told Oichi to do something, and Nii hadn't prohibited her from doing it, there was nothing Oichi could do but obey. And Nee had been all too eager to make use of that, as her libido increased the further along her pregnancy advanced, and Oichi's own growing belly was no excuse to deny her.

Nee was currently on the floor of an empty rec room, on her hands and knees as Oichi fucked her ass from behind. Their mobility was more limited than it used to be; even when they'd first started showing, Nee had been all too eager to make Oichi lie down and ride her like a Rapidash. But the added weight made more active positions much more difficult, and now Nee had to settle for rocking against Oichi's thrusts, making sure the futanari's entire cock entered her with every thrust.

"L-Lady Nee," Oichi moaned, "I'm going to cum...!"

"Inside!" Nee commanded. "Put it inside me!" Oichi nodded, continuing to fuck her until the climax came; when it did, Nee's asshole tightened around her cock, making sure not a drop of it escaped as her cum pumped into her body. Nee's pussy came while the orgasm was still running its course, juices squirting onto the floor beneath them, and Nee opened her mouth eagerly as she felt Oichi's cum work its way up her throat, the futanari's load pumping right through her.

When it finally ended, Oichi's cock started to go limp in Nee's ass; she made to withdraw, and was shocked when Nee clenched harder, pushing back against her even as she was still coughing from the outflow of cum. "What... More?"

Nee pushed Oichi to lie down, keeping the futanari's cock trapped inside her as she swallowed the cum that still lingered in her mouth. "Yes, more," she insisted. "Ever since you started fucking me, you've been running out of steam after your first load. If you're gonna keep fucking me, you'd better learn to last longer!" She started to grind on Oichi's still-sensitive cock, and Oichi squealed in half-pain, half-pleasure at the further stimulation.

After a minute, her cock did indeed start to harden again in Nee's ass, and the Warlord's sister began to rock against it, taking it as best she could without giving Oichi a moment to rest.


	4. Deception Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months in Aurora, two months in Ignis, one in Greenleaf, Fontaine, Violight, Pugilis, Chrysalia, two months to take Terrera and Illusio comes with the package. That's just shy of a year since the first couple chapters.

"You let a couple of big-ass guys into your army?"

When Lord Nii had finally been allowed to battle at Terrera, the last thing he expected was for Illusio to be part of a conquer-one-get-one-free deal - or for Shingen and Kenshin to both want to join his army. Nee had been most surprised when he'd actually let them in with the usual sworn servitude; now that they were behind closed doors after a less pleasant unexpected visit, she felt free to ask him about it. "You're not changing teams on me, are you, Nii?"

"I would never," Nii insisted. "But we're looking at all-out war with Nobunaga. He's got a Zekrom, having two of the toughest Warlords in Ransei as part of my army might not be such a bad idea."

"True," Nee agreed. "So, does that mean anyone else gets to have fun with them?"

Nii immediately pulled his sister close, catching Nee off-guard; one hand gripped her ass, and another snaked under her top to squeeze one breast. "Don't get any ideas," he reprimanded. "Them being in my army doesn't change anything. If those two famous Warlords were women, I would have added them to my collection with Ginchiyo. If I decided I just needed more Warriors and recruited a couple of random guys, they would have joined everyone else on the caretaker list." Nee gasped as his grip got tighter, pressing against his touch; they were just outside the master bedroom, but she didn't dare suggest they move. With her and Oichi having delivered their first children, Nii was finally free to be rough with them again, and the last thing she wanted to do was stop him from it.

"Who do you belong to?" Nii whispered.

"Y-You," Nee whimpered. "I belong to my brother, my master, Lord Nii~"

The hand on her ass circled around, and he slipped his fingers under her skirt to rub them against her pussy. "Who gets to decide who can fuck you?"

"You do," Nee moaned.

Two fingers pushed inside, sinking into her folds and quickly finding her g-spot. "Who gets to decide who you can fuck?"

"You do!" Nee squealed.

He rubbed her roughly from the inside, his hand on her tit squeezing roughly and coaxing out milk from her leaking breasts. "And are you going to obey my orders like a good little slut?"

"Yes!" Nee screamed. "I'm-!"

Nii cut her off, dragging her into a kiss to muffle her scream as she came to his fingers, her pussy squirting across their legs, juices showering onto the floor beneath them as she shook. When she came down from her orgasm, he extracted his fingers from her cunt and put his arm around her, holding her against his chest as she broke the kiss, panting. "Don't you forget it, okay?"

"N-Never," Nee murmured. Once she could stand on her shaky legs, she asked, "So... what are we gonna do about Oichi?"

"I have a few ideas~" Nii admitted, stepping past her and opening the door to the master bedroom.

Oichi was kneeling on the floor there, her clothes folded neatly on the dresser beside her; after Nobunaga had left, Nii had ordered her here with instructions not to go anywhere until he came to speak to her. On hearing the door open, she raised her head, the blush on her face telling both of them that she had heard them outside. "L-Lord Nii..."

"You're in trouble, Oichi," Nii observed, pulling off his helmet and setting it on a nearby table; Nee removed her horned hairband and place it next to her brother's headwear as the two of them started to disrobe. "Did you think you could keep a secret like this for so long and not get punished when it came out?"

"...No," Oichi said timidly.

"Nobunaga's little sister," Nee mused. "To think we've been fucking you for almost a whole year now. You bore Nii a daughter, and gave me a little futa. Maybe when we go to face him, we should show him you're our little breeding toy~"

Oichi gasped in terror. "No, please-!"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Nii interrupted. Oichi fell quiet, tears starting to well in her eyes; after a moment, he shook his head. "I don't think there's any need to go so far as showing you off to him. But the fact is that you're going to be punished. Stand up and spread your legs."

With a nod, Oichi got to her feet, keeping her stance wide as the Warlord and his sister finished disrobing. Nii stepped forward, dropping to one knee so he was level with her crotch; her cock was still limp, and he took it in hand. Nee moved to his side, watching as he carefully bent her shaft down and back; Oichi gasped in shock as she felt the head of her cock rubbing against her pussy lips. "A-Are you...?"

"Yes," Nii confirmed. "You're going to fuck yourself." He started to feed her cock into her pussy, and Oichi cried out as it was pushed between her lips; her cock started to harden, lodging itself firmly inside her. By the time it was fully hard, her pussy juices had started to drip down to the arc of the shaft; Nii got to his feet as Oichi tried to compose herself, overwhelmed by being on both ends of the same fucking.

"I'm not mad at you for convincing me to fight Nobunaga," he said quietly. "What he's doing, what he's after, I'm all for stopping him. You're being punished because you kept it a secret why you wanted me to do it. But I'm going to do it all the same."

"...Thank you," Oichi whispered.

Nii turned to Nee. "Make her cum."

Nee giggled. "Oh, I like that idea~"

She knelt between Oichi's legs and started to lick at her entrapped cock, and Nii's hands moved to seize her tits, working them to coax out her milk. Oichi gasped, shaking her head. "But... if I cum like this..."

"That's right," Nii insisted. "You're going to cum straight into your own pussy. And you're going to knock yourself up." Nee's tongue began to work around Oichi's cock, slipping between the shaft and her pussy lips to stimulate them both as he continued, "Then you're going to sit back and watch me knock up my sister, and you're not allowed to touch us, or yourself."

Nee moaned at the sound of that, pulling back to look up at him. "You don't say...?"

Nii smiled down at her. "You heard me." He squeezed Oichi's tits a little harder, causing her milk to spill down towards Nee, and she caught some on her face before returning to teasing Oichi's cock. It didn't take long before the futanari was driven over the edge, her pussy tightening around her own cock as it started to throb in orgasm, unleashing her load into herself. Nee pulled away as Oichi's stomach started to swell; by the time she was completely bloated with her cum, her cock had gone soft between her lower lips.

She stumbled back against the dresser, her hands seizing its rim to support herself, and Nee got to her feet, licking her face clean. "Another bun in the oven~ Now watch close, and keep your hands away." Nii came up behind her, curling his arms around her to grip her tits, and Nee moaned as he started to work them as he had Oichi's, coaxing out her milk as he ground his cock against her ass. Oichi could only stand there and watch as the two of them stood there a moment in preparation; then Nii directed his sister towards the bed, and she lay down, parting her legs for him eagerly.

"So nice for you to be empty again," Nii mused, running his hands up his sisters flat stomach on his way to grabbing her tits.

"But not for long, though, huh?" Nee observed, grinding her legs against him.

"Not at all," Nii confirmed, grinding his cock against her pussy. "But this time, the baby that grows inside you will be mine. Who knows, maybe I'll put more than one in you."

He leaned in and sucked on one of Nee's nipples, causing her to moan as he drank her milk, and then again louder when he pushed his cock into her. "You wanna put a couple more in me, Nii?" she asked as he started to thrust. "Gonna put some twins in your twin sister?"

Nii lifted off her tit and came up to her face, pulling her into a sloppy, milky kiss to share the bounty with her; then he pulled away and swallowed. "I'm gonna keep knocking you up until we get them. And when we do, those'll be the ones we take home to Aurora to raise ourselves." His thrusts got a little harder, fucking her more roughly as his hands on her tits squeezed tighter. "Maybe we'll get one of each, and see them grow up to be just like us~ Imagine waking up one day to see your son fucking his twin sister, just like I fuck you~"

He went down to her other tit and started to suck on it as he had the first, causing Nee to squeal as he drank more of her milk, his thrusts never stopping as he did. "Mmm... What if we get two of the same? A couple of little boys, or a couple of little girls?"

Again did Nii pull her into a milk-dripping kiss to share with her before answering. "We'll still bring them home with us. If they're girls, they'll grow up to be perfect sluts just like you~ And if they're boys, they're sure to take after me~" He started to thrust harder. "One thing's for sure, though - no matter what kind of twins we get, we're going to give them a hands-on lesson as soon as they're old enough to fuck..."

Nee screamed in pleasure as she reached climax, squirting around his cock and soaking his stomach; that set Nii off as well, and he slammed his cock into the hilt as his orgasm hit, Nee screaming in pleasure as his cum filled her, swelling her belly to contain it. Oichi was certain that Nee got larger than usual, as though Nii's load had increased in size since the last time he had the opportunity to fill her like this and have it show. By the time she stabilized, her stomach had bloated to a little less than twice the volume of Oichi's, and Nii rested inside her for a moment, his cock still prodigiously hard.

He turned to Oichi. "Get the bag of toys," he told her. "They should be in the entrance hall with our travel supplies."

Oichi looked down at herself. "But-"

"Take your time," Nii insisted. "I can't blame you if you spill a little bit, but you don't want to make too much of a mess." Oichi realized that her punishment wasn't over with her having knocked herself up, and she nodded quietly, making her way out. Several of their non-harem Warriors saw her through the trip, and by the time she got back to the master bedroom, her own cock had gotten hard in her pussy again. She came up to the side of the bed and set the bag down, and Nii quickly rifled through it, drawing out a dildo and (to Oichi's concern) an adjustable cock ring.

He turned to Oichi. "Onto the bed," he insisted, and a timid Oichi climbed onto the bed, careful not to let her pussy leak. He picked up the dildo as his other hand came down to her pussy, and she gasped as he started to rub her, his fingers trying to slip past her cock. After a moment, he managed to pry her cock free of her pussy, and immediately shoved the dildo in to take its place, keeping her cum trapped inside her; then he picked up the cock ring and slipped it down to the base of her her shaft before tightening it, and Oichi groaned as she felt it get tight enough that she wouldn't be able to cum.

All this without having pulled out of his sister; Nii turned to her and smiled. "Clench, Nee." With a nod, Nee's pussy tightened as Nii extracted his cock, and he quickly directed Oichi to lie down. Then Nee moved to straddle her, their cum-filled bellies pressing against one another, and Nii's cum joined the juices of Oichi's pussy on her cock before she sank down onto it. Oichi screamed, already feeling the urge to cum again, and looked up to Nee to see her brother coming up behind her.

"Time for round two of your punishment," he said to their victim. He pushed his cock into Nee's ass, earning a moan of pleasure, and the two of them began to move, forcing Oichi to participate even with her inability to cum, leaving her screaming as they took pleasure without giving it to her.


	5. Aya and Kunoichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sucks how you can't get both Terrara and Illusio legitimately during the main story, because it makes it so much harder to get Warriors from both.

"Strip, both of you."

When Nii's army had fought in Terrara, Shingen had had a sprightly ninja in his army named Kunoichi, who had vanished without a trace after the battle had been won. Two weeks later, he and Nee had defeated a Warrior in Illusio, a hooded woman named Aya who claimed to be Kenshin's sister, and when she had asked to join Nii's army, the ninja had appeared out of nowhere to make the same request. As it turned out, both of them had been listening in on the army's discussions from the shadows, and (to Nii's surprise) his 'exploits' with the more powerful Warriors were something they both wanted in on.

Nii had decided to welcome both both of them (they'd proven themselves strong enough to deserve the treatment), and once once they had sworn their obedience, he brought them both to the castle. When had they arrived, Nee had gone on her own while he led them to the master bedroom, and on his order, the two of them began to disrobe. Nii had expected the scantily-clad Kunoichi to be the first one nude, but Aya turned out to be wearing very little beneath her hooded robe, and had removed her two single-piece layers in short order, setting them aside as Kunoichi peeled off her panties and cast them to the corners of the room.

Once they were both naked, Nii nodded approvingly, starting to remove his own clothes. "Are either of you on birth control?"

"No," Aya confessed, and Kunoichi shook her head to confirm the same.

"Good," Nii mused, casting off his helmet. Then, to the women's surprise, he made his way to the wardrobe, drawing out a much more casual attire than what he had been wearing to battle. "That being said, you two do need to be punished."

"Punished?" Kunoichi started. "For what?"

Nii put on his clothes, a simple long cloak and pants with no underwear. "For sneaking around my army, listening in on what we do behind closed doors. Did you think you'd just get away with that scot-free?" He turned and smiled at the two girls, who now looked much less confident, before stepping forward and putting his arms around them both. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Like this?" Kunoichi yelped.

"Yes, like this," Nii reprimanded. "I told you to strip, so you're not going to touch anything resembling clothes until I say otherwise. And keep your hands away. I want everyone to see you." He led them out of the master bedroom, both girls very uncomfortable as they made their way through the castle. They saw a few servants here and there, who blushed on seeing their nudity and turned away, but that was nothing compared to the shame they experienced when they reached the rec room, where almost every female Warrior in Nii's army was gathered there, stripped down to bras and panties.

Aya was mortified. "What's the meaning of this?"

"My sister called them here," Nii insisted. "This is your punishment. I'm going to fuck you two in front of all these women. Whoever I'm not fucking is theirs to do with as they please. Then you're going to stay out here, and make every last one of them cum." He teased each girl's tits, eliciting a moan from both of them as he compared. Aya's were bigger, but Kunoichi's were more firm; after considering, he pushed Kunoichi forward, prompting the nearest Warrior to drag her into the crowd as Nii lowered Aya to the ground.

She was already rather wet from the shame, leaving no need for preparation. Nii positioned himself between Aya's legs and lowered his pants to free his cock, not giving give her a moment to prepare before he thrust into her, earning a moan. Kunoichi's screams soon followed suit, the gathered women eagerly fondling the ninja's tits, kissing at her body, grabbing at her ass and her pussy. Those not near enough to use her kept their attention on the Warlord, watching as he fucked Aya relentlessly, using her own tits as handles by which to ravish her; it didn't take long before they were starting to masturbate to the sight, fingers slipping into their panties or moving them aside to rub at their pussies.

The next excitement of having a crowd gave Nii much less time than he normally had; Kunoichi had yet to cum from the stimulation of twenty hands before Nii came into Aya's pussy, slamming deep inside as he filled her with cum. The feeling of being flooded with so much drove her over the edge, as well, and her pussy spasmed around Nii's cock as her stomach bloated, the volume leaving her looking late into her pregnancy by the time he pulled out and let the remainder shower over her newly-expanded body.

"So much," Aya moaned. "Such potency..."

"And it's gonna knock you up, slut," Nii snapped. "Girls!" On hearing he was finished, several girls with pussy-wet hands stepped forward to pick her up, carrying her into the crowd as Kunoichi was thrown out. She was awfully close to orgasm as she fell to her hands and knees, panting; Nii didn't make her lie down, instead moving behind her and sinking his cock into her pussy. The ninja screamed as the penetration pushed her over the edge, her cunt going incredibly tight as her entire body shook with the pleasure.

Nii managed to force his cock to move despite her tightness, fucking her without relent it as he reached his hands around to grab at her tits for leverage. The Warriors' treatment of the cum-filled, cum-soaked Aya was very different from the way they used Kunoichi. Tongues sucked on her tits, licked across her body, hovered beneath her pussy to catch the white flow that poured out of her. Those masturbating to the Warlord were still further aroused by the way Kunoichi's body seemed to spasm uncontrollably as she was fucked through her orgasm, her screams getting higher and higher in pitch as she was forced to new heights of pleasure.

By the time hers ended, Nii had finally reached his; he slammed into Kunoichi and let his second load be unleashed into her, and the ninja's voice climbed to an almost unheard pitch as she felt his cum flood her. Like with Aya, he didn't let the entire thing empty into her, only leaving her with a cum-pregnant belly before he pulled out and unleashed the remainder across her ass and legs.

"Fuck..." Kunoichi gasped. "You cum... so much..."

"And I can do so over and over again," Nii insisted, "but I'm not the only one you've got to please today." He turned her over so that her cum-stomach wouldn't hit the ground before turning to the gathered Warriors. "You don't have to settle for one, girls. They'll make you keep cumming until you get tired of it." As he got to his feet, Aya was brought forward, the Warriors lying her down next to Kunoichi before starting to straddle their faces, their hands, anything they could use to make the women cum.

* * *

When Nii got back to the master bedroom, he found Nee and Oichi on the bed. His sister was bouncing eagerly on Oichi's cock, lodged firmly in her pussy; the futanari was writhing on the bed, tears streaking down her face, her ability to orgasm still denied by the cock ring locked tightly around the base of her shaft. On seeing the Warlord enter, Nee smiled at him. "Hey, Nii~ How were the little snoops?"

"Turned on by the humiliation," Nii observed, removing his quick ensemble. "And Oichi?"

"P-Please...!" Oichi gasped, her voice sounding almost broken. "I c-can't... take... anymore...!" She'd been made to cum once every morning since her punishment began, whereupon the cock ring had been reapplied and she'd been left to Nee's whims.

"No you don't~" Nee reprimanded. "You gotta finish me off before I'm gonna let you- Ahhh!"

Nii's fingers pinched Nee's tits and pulled hard, earning a squeal of pain and pleasure as she was pulled forward, and her motions on Oichi's cock slowed to a stop. "You don't get to decide, Nee."

"I'm sorry," Nee whimpered. "I- Ahh!" She winced as Nii pulled on her again. "Y-You're right, you're the one who decides..." With a smile, Nii adjusted his grip to seize the body of her breasts, coaxing her milk out. "P-Please, Nii, I'm so close..."

"Alright, then," Nii insisted. "Ride her until you cum. Then I'm going to let her cum." With a nod, Nee started bouncing on Oichi's cock again, earning another breathless scream from Oichi as her cock was stimulated further. Nii lowered himself so that his face was level with their joining, watching as Nee rode the futanari, and after a moment he leaned in and started to lick at her clit. The additional stimulation quickly drove her over the edge, and Nee gave a much more pleasant (and much more audible) scream as her orgasm hit, squirting across Nii's face as he opened his mouth to try and catch as much of her juices as he could.

When it finally subsided, Nee slumped against Oichi; Nii quickly got to his feet and came up to her, lifting her off Oichi's cock and then off the mattress so that she stood on the floor before him, his own cock rubbing against her pussy. Nee didn't need another word before she caught Nii in a greedy kiss, the two of them sharing her juices eagerly; when they came apart, Nii quickly swallowed and instructed her, "Lick it off me." Nee was all too eager to do so, her tongue running across his face to collect her juices as he ground his cock against her.

Once she was done, Nii pulled away. "Now suck her cock, and let her cum," he insisted. "And if you let a single drop spill, I'm going to punish you next."

"Okay~" Nee turned around, kneeling before the bed as Oichi looked down at her, desperate. Slowly, she took Oichi's cock into her mouth, sinking down until all that remained was the portion covered by the cock ring. As she was about to loosen it, she found herself moaning into the shaft, earning a cry from the futanari as the vibrations stimulated her; Nee rose off and looked back as her brother pushed his cock into her ass, starting to slowly fuck her from behind.

"Do it, Nee," he insisted.

With a nod, Nee turned back and swallowed Oichi's cock again; then she loosened the cock ring, and the floodgates opened. Oichi threw her head back in a silent scream as her cock unleashed its load into Nee's throat, the Warlord's sister swallowing it down as fast as she could. It didn't take long for her stomach to bloat with the volume, gravity pulling it down as she was fucked from behind and filled from the fore, spitroasted on the two cocks; when the flow finally subsided, Nee slowly started to lift off of the futanari.

Her brother's hand on the back of her head stopped her, catching her by surprise; she tried to fight him, but Nii held firm, looking up at Oichi. "Can you still go?" Oichi nodded, and Nii smiled at her; he lifted his hand away, and Oichi replaced it with both of hers, gripping Nee firmly and sinking her back onto her cock. "Cum as much as you like. You've earned it."

His thrusts in his sister's ass began to pick up speed, and Oichi started to fuck Nee's face as well, leaving her moaning in pleasure as she was ravished from both ends.


	6. Turning Nene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I know you're not really able to recruit anyone you fight to conquer the kingdoms in the east half of Ransei, but for the sake of this story I'm gonna be slutty about it.

"Quite the naughty boy, asking your newest Warrior to get naked in front of you."

Avia, Cragspur, and now Viperia had been claimed by Nii's army in very short order. Although he had been most annoyed to see Hideyoshi, the Ignis Warlord, had ended up there, having to kick his ass again was very much worth it. The Viperia Warlord, Nene, had been quite the beauty, and when she had asked to join Nii's army shortly after the battle, he had been all too eager to get her to swear her obedience to him.

Now that they were in the castle's master bedroom, he had given his usual order, and Nene's mood had changed very quickly. In response to her scolding, Nii only shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he told her. "You said you would obey me, and you will obey me, no matter what my orders are. Now take it off."

Nene glared at him for a moment before sighing, starting to remove her leotard, and Nii watched greedily as her body was slowly exposed, baring herself in front of him. It took no time at all before she was fully nude, and she let her clothes fall to the side, one hand covering her breasts and her thighs tight together in an effort to hide her pussy. "Happy?"

"Don't cover yourself," Nii reprimanded. "Hands behind you. Knees apart." Nene looked appalled, but a firm look was all it took for her to bring her hands away, parting her thighs to expose herself before him. Her breasts were impressively heavy, considering how tight her leotard was, and Nii stepped close to take them in his hands, earning a gasp from Nene as he fondled them for a moment.

Soon, he stepped back and started to remove his own clothes, to Nene's shock. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Nii stopped to look at her. "Have you ever tried to have sex in armor? It doesn't work."

"You're-?!" Nene cut herself off as she realized what he had said. "...How do you know that?"

"Well, I've never done it in plate," Nii admitted, "but if mail can catch me in a very painful place, then I'm pretty sure plate can." He chuckled as he pulled his helmet off. "Me and my sister got up to a lot of fun before I started collecting kingdoms and women."

Nene stepped back. "Your sister?! Collecting women!?"

"You heard me," Nii confirmed. "When I became the Aurora Warlord, my sister became my servant, and she obeys everything I tell her to do. I fuck her whenever I want, however I please, and she never tries to deny me. With two exceptions, I've only recruited women for my army. Most of them are just there so that I have multiple Warriors to fight with if I need it... and to take care of the children that the strongest ones give me."

"Children!?" Nene shrieked. "You expect me to-!?"

She fell quiet when Nii removed his underwear, freeing his cock. "Yes, I do. I'm going to fuck you, and knock you up. And whenever I want it, I'm going to fuck you again. You chose to join my army, so that makes you my servant, and you're going to obey your Warlord. Do you understand me?"

Nene's gaze was fixed on his cock, and her pussy was starting to get wet. "...Yes, Lord Nii," she murmured.

With a smirk, Nii made his way to the bed and sat down. "Sit on my cock," he commanded. Nene didn't even hesitate, stepping towards him and turning her back to face him; slowly, she lowered herself onto his lap, and Nii directed his shaft into her pussy, earning a moan as Nene felt his cock fill her. His hands quickly went to her hips, pulling her down and causing Nene to yell in pleasure as his cock was thrust completely into her.

Her pussy started to writhe around his cock as it hilted, and Nene bit her lip, eyes scrunched shut. "Did you just cum?"

"Yes," Nene whispered. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Nii insisted. "You haven't done anything for me punish you over. I never said you couldn't cum, so cum as much as you like." With his hands still on her hips, he began to lift her and bring her back down, causing Nene to moan wantonly as he fucked her from beneath. Her hands went up to her tits, playing with them to further her stimulation.

"You feel... so good..." Nene whimpered. "But... are you really...?"

Nii's hand shifted, rubbing at her clit as he fucked her eagerly. "You heard me," he insisted. "You're going to bear me as many children as I want from you. You've joined the ranks of the powerful women who I'm going to knock up, over and over again." Nene moaned, squirming on his lap as his thrusts got harder and faster. "You're just one more slut for me to use how I please. Got it?"

"Yes...!" Nene whined. "Use me...! Knock me up...! I'm... I'm gonna- Ah...!" She raised her hand to her mouth, desperately trying to muffle her moans as she came around Nii's cock again; Nii's own orgasm quickly followed, and he slammed her down as his cum started to pump into her, rapidly bloating her with his load. By the time he finished, she looked about to deliver twins, and Nene almost collapsed before Nii's hands moved to keep her upright.

"Like that?" Nii whispered into her ear. "You enjoy being a fucktoy, don't you?"

"Yes, Lord Nii," Nene mumbled.

* * *

Once he was finished with Nene, Nii threw on his cloak and went to find Nee and Oichi. He soon found them lying in the rec room, on a couch that unfolded to form a bed for comfort (which they had clearly made use of); the two seemed to have fallen asleep spooning together, Oichi's cock flaccid but still buried in Nee's ass. Their pregnancies had reached the point where they were plainly visible, but not yet large enough to hinder the women.

Carefully, so as to not disturb them too soon, Nii took off his cloak and climbed onto the bed in front of Nee. Settling himself in front of his sister, the Warlord rubbed his cock against her pussy, finding it still wet from the tryst he had missed. Nee started to stir in her sleep, and her motions ended up stimulating Oichi, whose cock started to harden in her ass; Nii promptly pushed his cock into his sister's pussy, earning a moan as she woke to the feeling of being penetrated.

Her eyes flittered open, finding her brother lying there in front of her, and she smiled at him. "Had enough of Nene, huh?"

"Guess you could say that," Nii mused, starting to thrust into her. He pulled her into a kiss as she began to move along with him, sinking onto his cock as he thrust in and then rocking back against Oichi's as he pulled back. The futanari seemed too tired to be woken by these gentle movements, though her cock still throbbed in Nee's ass as she was made to participate in their fucking. Nii's hands came up to her tits, cheekily directing her nipples towards their faces as he squeezed out her milk.

"You want me to wake her up?" Nee whispered as she broke the kiss.

Nii shook his head, continuing his gentle thrusts. "No need," he insisted. "Let her rest. You'll be joining her soon enough." He started to lick the milk from her face, and she returned the favor, the two of them cleaning one another as they continued to fuck; their motions were gradually getting faster, thrusts getting harder in each of Nee's holes.

The still-asleep Oichi was the first to cum, though her volume was much less than usual, a testament to how much she had cum earlier. It was barely enough to start to deform Nee's stomach before it subsided, and Nee's own climax soon followed, squirting violently across Nii's stomach and crotch. Once he was sure Oichi had finished, Nii pulled his sister away from the sleeping futanari, lying her properly on the bed before pulling his cock from her pussy and unleashing his load all across her body, painting her entire form white with his cum.

When he finally finished, Nee lie there panting, basking in the afterglow; just as Nii had said, she was quickly falling back to sleep herself, murmuring a quiet, "So good..."


	7. Tainting Ina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna be doing No. For one, she's a player in the final battle on the Infinite Tower, so I can't have her choose to join. For another, I don't find her that attractive, so there's no appeal to me for the scene.

"So... brazen of you."

Once Yaksha was conquered, Lord Nii's army had taken on Valora next. Though it was one of the most frustrating battles he had ever fought, Nii figured it was worth it when the beautiful (and skilled) Ina had approached him afterwards, asking to join his army. With her obedience sworn, Nii had brought her to the master bedroom and given his usual demand; despite her comment, Ina began to remove her armor without protest, earning a smirk from the Warlord. "You're not objecting."

"It's not my place to object," Ina observed. "I told you I would obey you, no matter what you asked. I have only myself to blame for not expecting you to ask this of me."

Her crotch was bare in short order, revealing her already-wet pussy; Nii stepped forward as she made to set the last piece aside, putting his hand to her cunt and earning a gasp of pleasure as Ina released her armor. "That's not why," he mused. "I think you want this."

"N-No," Ina denied.

Nii sunk his fingers between her lips, and Ina moaned. "Liar," he reprimanded. "You saw my army, full of nothing but women, and you knew why. You wanted in on that, so you asked to join my army."

"I-I didn't..." Ina protested.

"Don't lie to me," Nii reprimanded, his thumb finding Ina's clit to stimulate her further and causing her to squeal. "You want me to fuck you. You want me to make you cum, make you beg for more. You want me to fill you with my cum, and knock you up with my child."

"I... I..." Ina was nearly to climax by now, and his motions halted completely on her pussy, stopping her pleasure before it could push her over the edge. She gasped, shocked, as he slowly extracted his fingers, careful not to move fast enough to make her cum.

"Say it."

"I want it," Ina admitted, much more honest on the edge of orgasm.

"What do you want?" Nii demanded.

"...I want you to fuck me," Ina confessed. Nii promptly thrust his fingers back in, and Ina screamed as she came around them, her pussy dripping as she shook through her orgasm. The Warlord made sure to catch her when it ended, stopping her from collapsing on the floor; he lay her face-down onto the bed, and started to undress for himself.

By the time she could see straight, he was already naked, and she glanced back as he pulled her up onto her knees. Nii smirked at her, setting his cock against her ass. "Beg for it," he demanded.

"Please fuck me, Lord Nii," Ina pleaded. "Put your cock in me and fuck me until I can't think straight. Fill me with your seed, put your baby in me, and then fuck me more! I'm nothing but your toy, your tool for pleasure! Use me however you want, cum as much as you like, just fuck me!"

Nii saw no reason to deny her; he quickly lined his cock up with her pussy and sank in, earning a scream from Ina as he immediately started to thrust into her. "You're such an eager little toy~" he observed, hands firmly on her ass as he fucked her from behind. "Joining my army just to be one of so many sluts for me to fuck, breed, and fuck again~"

"Wha...?" Ina cried out as he pushed a finger into her ass. "S-So many...?"

"You heard me," Nii insisted. "All the strongest women in my army have given me children, and will be pregnant with more. Warlords of the kingdoms I conquered, Warriors serving the Warlords, wanderers I happened to come across, even my own twin sister." He fingered Ina's ass in time with his thrusts, stimulating her further. "They fight for me on the battlefield, they give themselves up for me to fuck, and they get knocked up as much as I like. You're not special, Ina. You're just another woman for me to make fat with my offspring~"

He pulled his finger free of her ass, and Ina screamed as she was made to cum again, climaxing around his cock, her juices flowing onto the bed below them. Nii's own orgasm followed as Ina was coming down from hers, and he slammed himself in and let his load fire; Ina looked down at herself, shocked, as her stomach began to weigh heavy, swelling to contain his seed until it started to splay against the bed beneath her. When Nii finally released her, pulling his cock free, she was so full that her chest didn't hit the bed immediately, gravity pushing her against her belly until the cum started to be pushed out of her pussy.

* * *

"Come on, Oichi, you can keep going!"

Nii stepped into the shower room to find Nee and Oichi under the water's flow; his sister was riding the futanari as hard as she could, given the current state of their pregnancies, but Oichi looked to be overtaken. "P-Please, Lady Nee.... It's too much...!"

Nee continued to rock against her until a pair of hands closed on her tits; she gasped, turning to find her brother kneeling there. "Now, now, Nee... Are you trying to drive her stupid with how much you make her cum?"

"Nii..." Nee gasped as he worked her tits, coxing out her milk only for it to be washed away by the shower. "I'm trying to... make her last longer..."

"That's not very good training of you," Nii reprimanded. "There's a difference between trying to improve her limit and showing disregard for it. How long have you been treating her like this behind my back?"

He moved down to suck on her tits, and Nee moaned, unable to try and deceive him. "Th-Three months..."

"Is that so?" Nii pulled her forward, off of Oichi's cock, and the futanari gave a sigh of relief. "You've gotten cocky since I got Terrara and Illusio. I think it's about time I punish you for getting a big head."

"I-I'm sorry," Nee pleaded as he continued to work her tits. "I made a mistake... My methods were wrong... Please, don't punish me..."

"Talking back to your Warlord?" Nii scolded. "Who decides what happens to you? Who says you can or can't be fucked? Who makes the decision about whether you're allowed to cum or not?"

He ground his cock against her pussy, causing Nee to squeal. "...Y-You do..."

"That's right," Nii reprimanded. "You're my servant, Nee. And if I decide you need be punished, you're going to be punished. Got it?"

"...Yes, Lord Nii," Nee whimpered.

"Good," Nii snapped. "Now, come with me. We're going to get the toys."


	8. Reprimand, Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do just a little loving scene, this one's probably gonna be shorter than most of the others.

"N-Niiiiiiii..."

It had been a solid week since Valora had been conquered, and Nee's punishment had been anything but gentle. She had been strung up from the ceiling in the master bedroom, blindfolded, earmuffed, and gagged, with a low-power vibrating plug in her ass and tight clips on her nipples; the stimulation enough to arouse her but nowhere near enough to make her cum, and the weight of her pregnancy pulled her down painfully against the ropes, straining her body. Three times every day, Nii would bring her a meal, let her eat, then take her to the bathroom to relieve herself before returning her to her position.

It was so different from the way he had treated her back in Aurora. There she had been driven to orgasms frequently throughout the day, every day filled with pleasure, and Nii would give her a loving fuck session every morning and every evening, letting her rest overnight only to do it all again the next day. But this was punishment, and there was nothing pleasant about it; Nee spent every day longing for an orgasm that never came, tormented by the constant stimulation.

Now, it was the middle of the night, though Nee only knew that because it hadn't been long enough after dinner for this to be breakfast. Her gag had been removed, and her earmuffs lifted, clueing her into something being different this time. At her quiet whine, she heard her brother chuckle, and the blindfold was undone, revealing Nii standing there in the moonlight coming in through the window. "Getting a little frustrated, Nee?"

"P-Pleeeeaaase..." Without the blindfold to catch the moisture, Nee's tears of desperation were free to pour down her face. "I can't... take it... anymore..."

Nii's hands came up to her breasts. "You feel full," he observed. "And you've been dripping quite a bit since I strung you up. The room's gonna smell like pussy for the rest of the month."

"I'm sorry..." Nee moaned, the additional stimulation of his hands pleasant but not enough. "I won't... treat Oichi... like that again..."

"I'll let it end here," Nii insisted. "But only if I hear you say it all, without needing to be reminded this time."

Nee swallowed, closing her eyes and letting her head fall. "You're my Warlord," she vowed. "I'm your servant, everywhere and at all times. You can order me to do whatever you want, and I'll listen to you, no matter what it is. I'll let you use my body however you want, and you can fuck me whenever you like. I'll never fuck anyone or let anyone fuck me unless you say so, and I'll carry as many babies as you put in me, letting you knock me up over and over again. If you want it, I'll parade around naked with my body on display, so that everyone knows I'm my brother's fucktoy slave! My holes are just tools for your pleasure! I'll never complain if you tie me up and make me watch as you fuck every woman in Ransei! I'm just another slut for you to use and breed, I'm no better than any other bitch in your army!"

There was quiet for a long moment; then she felt the clamps release from her nipples, leaving them sore from the pressure. Nii circled around her, untying the ropes around her legs and letting her feet fall towards the floor. The plug was carefully extracted from her ass, and once she was standing enough to support her own weight, he moved in front of her and untied her arms, holding her up as she was released.

"You are better in one way," Nii whispered to her.

"...But that's no excuse for me to get cocky," Nee whimpered. "I'm still not supposed to fuck people without your say-so, or act like I'm the Warlord when you're not around. I'm still your slut, I'm still your fucktoy slave."

"Yes," Nii insisted. "But I still love you, like I do none of the others."

He lifted her head and pulled her into a kiss, soft and tender, his tongue gently fondling hers as he supported her. When they finally parted, Nee had a smile on her face, and Nii brought her to the bed, lying her down gently. "How do you want me?" Nee asked quietly.

"I think you've learned your lesson," Nii insisted, "so I'm just going to make you cum." Without another word, he knelt down towards her pussy, licking at her folds lovingly; Nee lay back and moaned, enjoying the feeling of her brother eating her out. His hands came forward to part her lips, allowing him to push his tongue deeper, stimulating her pussy as deeply as she could; his thumb found her clit, stimulating it with gentle motions that offered pleasure without being too forceful.

It took no time at all before Nee came to his minstrations, crying out as juices squirted vehemently from her pussy, all the built-up stimulation coming to a head at once. Nii kept his mouth against her folds, trying to catch as much as he could until the outflow was too much and then letting the rest shower across his face and chest; by the time Nee stopped cumming, he was thoroughly soaked, and he swallowed his mouthful as he rose up and climbed onto the bed beside her, setting one hand on her pregnant belly.

"More?" he asked.

"Yes," Nee confirmed. "Please..." She gasped as Nii's hands found her tits, fondling them gently and coaxing out the milk that had been denied escape over the past week; he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it pleasantly and drinking her milk. Nee set her hand on his head as he continue to knead them, the stimulation of on her much-denied tits coursing through her body.

Once he'd drunk a good deal from one breast, Nii switched to her other one, making sure they were both offered equal relief. Nee moaned as he continued to work her, any milk he didn't drink trailing down her mounds and gathering in her valley. She hadn't thought it possible, but eventually she found herself being brought to orgasm from her breasts alone, her juices flowing less violently and pooling between her legs until Nii finally lifted off her tits.

"More?" he asked again.

"...Yes," Nee pleaded, scared of sounding selfish. Her fears were unfounded, as Nii reached one hand down to her pussy, pushing his fingers in and gently thrusting them in and out, not letting himself build up any speed. Nee closed her eyes and enjoyed the stimulation, her legs parting wide, trying to loosen her pussy to allow him the most access she could. She relished in being spoiled like this, made to cum without any regard for Nii's own orgasm, knowing she would likely never get it again.

The third one took a little longer than the first, but direct stimulation to her pussy still made Nee cum much faster than her tits, and she whined in pleasure as she squirted again; the positioning of his palm redirected most of her juices towards herself, showering her pregnant belly with her juices. Once the tide subsided, Nii brought his hand to his mouth, licking it clean and looking at Nee, and she knew the question was coming again.

"...I want to suck your cock," Nee requested, before he could ask. "Let me drink your cum." Nii looked surprised, but didn't object; his cock had gotten plenty hard while he pleased her, and he moved up to her face, setting it against her mouth. Without needing to move much, Nee wrapped her lips around him, letting him sink it into the hilt before she started to bob on his shaft.

Nii sighed, setting a hand on her head and letting her take her time.


	9. Corrupting Gracia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot about Okuni until, like, an hour before I started this chapter. Without No getting involved, I was gonna have Spectra just get a passive mention in the last chapter, but I've gotta get Okuni into the harem.

"Aren't you a cute little thing~"

When Lord Nii's army had arrived in Nixtorm with intent to conquer, and the Warlord Mitsuhide had been accompanied by his daughter Gracia, Nii had figured she was hardly worth having in his army, on the grounds that no little girl should be troubled with running around taking care of infants. He had not even entertained the idea of Gracia being strong enough to deserve bearing his children herself, at least not until she had nearly wiped out half his army on her own.

After a display such as that, Nii had been happy to hear Gracia ask to join the army after the battle; he'd made her swear her obedience like all the others, and brought her inside the castle after the rest of the enemy Warriors had left. Once they were in the privacy of the master bedroom, she'd been asked to strip, and though her eagerness had outwardly subsided, she was quite quick to remove her clothes, presenting herself before her new Warlord in no time at all.

On his quiet little comment, Gracia turned a very deep red. "I should've known you were a pervy Warlord when I saw your army."

"But you asked to join me anyways," Nii observed, reaching a hand down to Gracia's pussy and earning a gasp as he started to rub it. "You saw me show up with a full team of women, half of them pregnant, and you still asked if I'd let you in to join me. Who's the real pervert here?"

Gracia squirmed against his touch. "But... I didn't..."

Nii sunk one finger into her hole, causing Gracia to cry out as her very tight pussy tried to fight the invader. "You didn't think I'd include you? Oh, Gracia, that's where you're mistaken~ You see, how my army works is, I've recruited all sorts of women from all across Ransei." He continued to thrust his finger in and out of her, getting her wetter and wetter as she moaned. "Most of them are just there to fight, or to take care of things away from the front lines. But all the strongest Warriors are the ones who join me in private, so I can fuck them to my heart's content, and knock them up~"

As Gracia opened her mouth to scream, he pulled his finger free, narrowly escaping the intense tightness of her pussy as she climaxed to his touch. The tip of his finger did get caught between her walls, and he hissed in discomfort as she orgasmed, afraid she was gonna take his finger off. Thankfully, she stopped cumming before that happened, and he pulled his finger free and used his other hand to support her as she almost collapsed.

"Did you like that?" Nii mused.

"Y-Yes, Lord Nii..." Gracia whimpered. "Y-Your fingers feel so much better than mine..."

Nii brought her to the bed and laid her down. "Well, I guess I've got a little more experience using my fingers to please a girl than you do," he observed as he started to undress himself. "And mine are a bit bigger than yours... How do you think my cock is gonna feel?"

Gracia sat herself up as he finished removing his clothes, revealing his erection. "A-Are you really gonna put a baby in me?"

"Yes," Nii confirmed, kneeling between her legs. "But I think I need to prepare you a little more..." He leaned in and started to lick at her pussy, still sensitive from her orgasm, and Gracia squealed as he plunged his tongue in, tasting at her juices from the source. He nearly brought her to another orgasm before he decided he was ready, and he pulled away; as Gracia tried to catch her breath, Nii stood over her and set his cock against her pussy. After a moment for her to see it up close, he began grinding it against her to lubricate his shaft with her juices, and it didn't take long before Gracia was driven to another climax, her pussy spasming uncontrollably.

"You're so quick to cum," Nii mused, pulling back to line himself up. "This might hurt with how tight you are, so I need you to relax."

"Huh-" Gracia couldn't get the word out before she was screaming, her cries filling the room in pain and pleasure as Nii sunk his cock into her. Her tightness was such that Nii could barely get a third of his cock in before he couldn't go any further, and he came to a stop as she started panting against him, shallow breaths causing her flat chest to rise and fall, tears trailing down her face. "S-So big..."

"You're tight," Nii countered. "I think we're gonna have to put you on a training regime if you can't even get my cock inside you."

He pulled out until just the tip remained, and then started to thrust in again, getting another scream out of Gracia - this one with much more pleasure in it. "B-But... I thought you... just wanted me pregnant..."

"No, no, no," Nii sighed. "You're not just here for me to knock up, Gracia. You're here for me to fuck, whenever I want, as many times as I want. I won't just knock you up once, but over and over again, carrying as many children as I ask. Just like all my other sluts~"

He pulled out and thrust in again to another scream, this time getting half of his cock into Gracia before the tightness of her pussy drove him over the edge. He groaned as his cock started to fire into her pussy, his load filling her rapidly; her stomach swelled much faster proportionate to her smaller frame, and he quickly pulled himself out in mid-climax. The way his cock ground against her pussy drove Gracia over the edge to a third orgasm, and she writhed in pleasure on the bed as Nii unleashed the remainder of his load over her body, covering her completely.

Once they had both finished, Gracia looked on the verge of passing out, eyes rolled back from the overload of pleasure.

* * *

Nii left his newest recruit to sleep and made his way through the castle, finding Nee and Oichi sleeping in chairs in the lounge. Cum was dripping from Nee's ass and mouth, and with a contemplative hum, Nii approached the futanari, whose cock was still semi-hard in her sleep. Carefully, he took her breasts in his hands, directing one nipple to his mouth to drink from it. Oichi moaned at the minstration, slowly opening her eyes; out the corner of his eye, Nii saw his sister starting to stir as well. "L-Lord Nii...?"

"She didn't overuse you again, did she?" Nii asked as he switched nipples.

Oichi hummed pleasantly. "No," she confirmed. "She just... made me cum in her... once before I fell asleep..."

"Was that enough for you?" Nii mused, looking down at her slowly-hardening cock. "It doesn't look like it."

"It was... at the time," Oichi admitted.

Nii chuckled. "Sorry for changing that."

He reached down and started to stroke as Nee's eyes opened, smiling at them. "Hi, Nii~" she greeted. "How was the little one?"

"She's gonna need some training," Nii observed. "She's so tight I couldn't get my whole cock into her."

Nee took that as initiative to approach him; the Warlord released Oichi's cock, and his sister took it into her mouth as Nii lined himself up with her pussy. Oichi moaned from the oral stimulation, looking up at Nii. "It won't be long before the only kingdom left is Dragnor..."

"I don't think we're going to hurry in," Nii admitted, slowly thrusting into Nee's pussy. "Once we get Spectra, we're gonna set up defenses in the three kingdoms around Dragnor, and wait until everyone delivers."

Nee popped off Oichi's cock, stroking it with her hand. "Even the newest ones?" she mused. "You think you can keep yourself from knocking up everyone else again for that long?"

"It'll be worth it after we have the whole region," Nii insisted, starting to fuck her a little harder and earning a moan.

"Mmm... What do you have planned?" Nee asked, sinking back onto Oichi's cock once the question was out.

"Maybe I'll tell you after we get Spectra~" Nii argued.

Oichi cried out as her orgasm hit; Nee swallowed the first shot and pulled off the futanari's cock, letting the rest shower across her face and chest. Her own orgasm quickly followed, her pussy squirting across Nii's cock, and he quickly pulled out and unleashed his load across her ass as well.


	10. Overwhelming Okuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, it was awfully cocky of me to expect my writing Pokemon Conquest smut to start a trend. Don't get me wrong, it'll be great if it happens, but a fanfic trend is not as easy to kick off as a fanart trend.

"Well, you seem rather eager."

Although the Spectra Warlord was a rather powerful woman, Nii didn't find her particularly appealing, and so wasn't terribly disappointed when No had made no request to join his army after the kingdom had been claimed. On the other hand, one of her Warriors was a beautiful, flirty thing that he was all too eager to welcome into his army; when Okuni had asked to join after the battle, Nii had no hesitations about getting her to swear her obedience.

She had been brought to the master bedroom of the castle... and Nii had barely finished asking Okuni to strip before she had begun to remove her clothes all too eagerly. He could even swear that she was putting on a show for him as she did so, swaying her body to some tune in her head as she peeled off her dress. At the Warlord's comment, Okuni turned around with a smile. "You think you're the only one in Ransei to become a Warrior looking for sex partners?"

"Oh?" Nii grinned. "So you knew what you were getting into when you asked, did you?"

"Indeed," Okuni confirmed, unclasping her bra and peeling her panties down her legs. "A few of the other Warriors had heard and seen what you were up to before they joined us. I figured a walking orgy like that was something I wanted in on." She set her underwear aside and folded her hands behind her, presenting her body to Nii. "Just as you want to be able to fuck girls all across Ransei, I want to be able to fuck guys."

Nii started to undress for himself, pointedly aware of Okuni's eyes lighting up every time he exposed more skin. "Never thought I'd hear that from one of my Warriors," he observed. "But you did make one mistake." Once he was completely naked, he stepped forward, moving his hands to Okuni's pussy. "I'm the only guy who gets to fuck any of the girls in my army."

"...Is that so." Okuni's voice had become much less confident now.

"That's right," Nii confirmed. "By joining my army, you've given up your holes as mine, and mine alone." He rubbed at her clit, causing Okuni to squirm. "I'll fuck you, make you cum, knock you up, and fuck you some more, but I'm the only one who gets to touch you."

He continued to stimulate her for a moment before pulling his hands away, stepping towards the wardrobe and drawing out his quick ensemble; Okuni was caught by surprise when she saw him starting to dress himself. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"We're going for a walk," Nii insisted, throwing on his cloak and pulling on his pants. "I think you need to be punished a bit for your misunderstanding~" Okuni had no chance to pick up her clothes before Nii looped his arm through hers, leading her out of the room fully naked. She seemed to shrink against him as they walked through the quiet castle halls and to the front door, not looking particularly eager but not exactly trying to object as Nii took her outside and towards the Ponigiri Shop.

It was rather late, and so there wasn't exactly a crowd waiting around the shop to notice them; but there were still several customers there, men and women alike, and as Nii and Okuni got near, they found themselves noticed. No one dared to say anything when they recognized the new Warlord, but their stares still reduced Okuni to timidness, feeling their eyes roaming her body as though they wanted a piece for themselves.

Nii brought her to a streetlamp positioned near the shop and pushed her forward, causing Okuni to grab the pole to stop herself from hitting it painfully or falling to the ground. She looked around at the people there, feeling more exposed now without the Warlord to shrink against, and Nii saw her pussy starting to get wet. He came up behind her, rubbing at her clit again and earning a gasp as he came close to her face, whispering into her ear. "Turned on, are you?"

"N-No," Okuni denied.

"Don't lie to me," Nii reprimanded. "You're looking forward to the idea of being used out in the open. You want me to fuck you here, in front of all these people, because you know that's as close as you'll ever get to fucking anyone else. You want them to watch you cum on my cock like the little slut you are, as I knock you up with the first of so many children~"

Okuni shook her head, gripping the streetlamp tighter. "No..."

Nii scoffed. "Deny it all you want," he scolded, "but your body's a little more sincere." The people around the Ponigiri Shop were watching them attentively, a few of them starting to fondle themselves as Okuni was teased in the open; before she could approach climax, Nii pulled his hand away, bringing it up to Okuni's mouth as he used his other hand to free his cock. Despite her words, Okuni obediently took the fingers into her mouth, sucking her own juices off of them as Nii ground his cock against her wet pussy, only teasing her a moment longer before he lined himself up and shoved in.

Okuni's scream gave away her climax to all the onlookers, who started to mutter amongst themselves as Nii started to fuck her straight through the orgasm, her juices gushing around his cock whilst he pounded her. "Denying it to me isn't going to change what they see," he informed her once she'd come down from it. "They know you're hungry for my cock, eager for me to knock you up. They know how much you're loving this, no matter what you try to tell me." Indeed, some of the onlookers had started outright masturbating, a couple men stroking themselves through their pants, and one woman with a hand under her shirt and the other beneath the waistband of her skirt.

The hand that had been at Okuni's mouth now lowered itself, seizing one tit and squeezing it in a show of dominance. "Even if you try to tell me you don't want this, they know the truth. They know you're hornier than you could ever be, getting fucked out in the open." His thrusts got harder and harder as he fucked her. "I'm not asking you to admit it to them, because they already know. I just want you to admit it to me. Ask for it. Beg for it."

Okuni's head fell, her entire body shaking as another orgasm approached. "...P-Please..."

Nii pulled on her nipple lightly. "Please what?"

"...Cum in me," Okuni hissed. "Please, fill me with your cum. Put your child in me in front of everyone. Knock me up, please...!"

The Warlord eagerly complied, hilting his cock in her pussy as his orgasm struck. The load that was unleashed into Okuni's pussy drove her over the edge of her second, and she screamed so loud they must have heard her in Nixtorm as she came around him, pussy spasming as her stomach started to swell. The observers playing with themselves gasped in awe as her stomach bulged to contain his load, and a few of them climaxed to the sight themselves, at least one woman's juices staining the ground beneath her as several dark spots appeared on other men's pants.

Nii pulled himself free before he had finished firing, releasing Okuni, and she twisted against the streetlamp, turning to face him as he unleashed the remainder of his load across her face and tits, painting her with his cum for all to see.

* * *

Okuni was brought back to the castle and left to clean herself up (with the strict instruction that she wasn't to go anywhere else), and Nii made his way to the master bedroom to find Nee and Oichi lying in the bed, playing with each other tiredly; Oichi's fingers were buried in Nee's pussy, and her hand was stroking Oichi's cock. On seeing him enter, they both turned to greet him, though they didn't stop. "Hello, Lord Nii," Oichi greeted breathlessly.

"You have fun with the new girl?" Nee asked eagerly.

Nii laughed, removing his cloak and pants. "She's a cocky bitch, that one," he admitted. "Joining an army full of women and me, expecting to be able to fuck whoever she wants." He climbed into bed between the two of them, careful to mind their stomachs; his hand replaced theirs on Nee's pussy and Oichi's cock, and they both switched targets, Nee moving to finger the futanari's pussy and Oichi seizing the Warlord's cock to stroke it.

"I can't wait until I can fuck you properly again," Nee whimpered.

"Downsides to knocking you up, I guess," Nii admitted. "But I love seeing you fat with my babies~"

Oichi's free hand set against her own bump. "Does it really count... if you made me knock myself up?"

"That child is gonna get raised like all the others," Nii insisted. "You fucked yourself on my orders, and your pussy and cock came to Nee's tongue. And that means she's just as much ours as yours. Blood doesn't matter."

Nee moaned, grinding harder against his hand. "Fucking while I'm pregnant is a lot more effort," she complained. "I miss being able to ride you non-stop, or get fucked in the dirtiest positions~ If I wasn't pregnant, I bet I could bend over and eat myself out while you fucked my ass~"

"Guess we'll have to try after you deliver~" Nii mused. "I gotta admit, there's a different kind of thrill watching you get fat with my cum filling you up.

"Ransei's... never gonna... be the same... as long as... you two are... running around," Oichi moaned.

"A region full of fucking is better in my book~" Nee admitted.

Nii was the first one to cum this time, closing his eyes and holding his breath as his cock fired across himself and each of his bedmates. Nee soon followed, squirting from her pussy and soaking her legs and her brother's. Oichi was the last one to climax, her orgasm hitting both ends at once, and her load joined her Warlord's as her juices soaked the sheets between her legs.

The three fell asleep soon after, dozing off covered in sex.


	11. Plans for Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think I'm gonna call it here, just because I don't want to continue right through the endgame. We're gonna hover this one on the edge of the final battle.

"Told you I could do it~"

It had been several months since Lord Nii's army had claimed its sixteenth kingdom, leaving Dragnor as the only kingdom in Ransei that was yet to be joined under one banner. True to his word, he had his Warriors set up defensive positions in Nixtorm, Valora, and Spectra, which left Nobunaga's army surrounded and unable to resume his conquering while Nii waited for the expecting mothers to bear his children.

Having to hold himself back from knocking them up again had been a real challenge; but Nee, Oichi, Ginchiyo, Aya, Kunoichi, Nene, and Gracia had all safely delivered their babies, leaving only Okuni still expecting. He had left the front lines to his Warriors and brought his harem to Avia, and as he stepped into the master bedroom, he found Nee and Oichi at the edge of the bed. Oichi had her cock buried in Nee's pussy, and Nee was uncurling from what looked like a rather naughty position.

Oichi didn't respond to Nee's comment, clearly close to orgasm. Nee continued to ride her for as long as she dared before pulling herself off of the futanari's cock, one hand coming down to stroke her to orgasm. Oichi threw her head back and moaned as she unleashed her load across Nee's body, painting her torso in cum; her legs were shaky when it subsided, and as she started to fall Nii came up behind her and caught her. "You two have been having fun."

"L-Lord Nii," Oichi murmured.

"You bet we have," Nee confirmed swiping a hand up through Oichi's cum. "How about you? Today was with Gracia, right?"

Nii laid Oichi against the bed before taking off his cloak. "Yeah, she got the first one. She's finally able to take my whole cock, now. Still so tight that it's hard to pull out of her, though. I let her recover and gave Okuni another bout to make sure she doesn't try and fuck someone else behind my back." He peeled off his pants and cast them aside. "What were you two up to?"

With a giggle, Nee laid back on the bed, spreading her legs as wide as she could before leaning forward. Nii was impressed when he saw her head coming down towards her crotch, and she licked at her own pussy with a naughty hum before looking up at him. "Told you I could pull it off without a baby-bump to get in the way."

"I guess you did~" Nii confirmed. "So, do you want to eat yourself out while I fuck your ass, or would you rather I take your pussy while Oichi licks you clean?"

"Hmm, I can't decide~" Nee giggled. "Oichi, you feel like you can clean up your mess?"

Oichi nodded, giving a quiet "Of course" as she moved herself up to lick Nee clean. Nii positioned himself between his sister's legs, lining up his hard cock and sinking it into her wet pussy without hesitation; Nee moaned, lying back and enjoying it as her lovers pleased her. "I love... how long... you can go..." she moaned. "Fucking your sluts... so many times... and still being able... to fuck me like this~"

"Only because it's you I'm fucking~" Nii grunted. "I could fuck every woman in Ransei and still be able to get it up for you~" Oichi had licked Nee clean by now, and as she moved aside Nii leaned in and seized his sister's tits, coaxing out her milk for him to drink from her. It didn't take long for Nee to climax on his cock, squirting across her brother eagerly; Nii fucked her straight through the one orgasm and had her halfway to another before he popped off her tits. "Where do you want it?"

"Inside!" Nee pleaded. "Cum inside me, please!" That was all the prompting her brother needed, and as she came again he slammed himself into her, filling her with his load. Her stomach rapidly bloated to contain his cum, pushing them apart until Nii lifted off and pulled out of her; his load quickly started to spill out of her pussy, and without being told, Oichi moved between her legs to catch it.

When they had first delivered, Nii had wanted them to stay off birth control until they had conquered Dragnor... but less than a month after they had resumed their trysts, the frustration of not being able to properly creampie his favorite sluts had been enough for all three of them to give in. Oichi still wasn't allowed to cum in Nee's pussy, and the futanari had her suspicions that that would be a permanent thing - but for now, she was more than happy to be the fucktoy between the two siblings, and Nii only needed to set a hand on Oichi's ass before she lifted herself up, giving easy access for her holes to fuck as she licked as much of his cum as she could out of Nee's pussy.

Nii sank his cock into Oichi's pussy, causing her to moan into Nee's as he began to fuck her as well; Nee smiled from the bed, looking to her brother. "I've got no doubt you could easily fuck every woman in Ransei, if you really wanted," she admitted. "If you could get them all lined up in one place, you could go long enough to knock them all up in one night. The whole region would be populated with your descendants in just a few generations~"

"I'm happy just being able to double the population of Aurora with what my sluts can give me~" Nii admitted. "I'm looking forward to the day when I've fathered almost the whole kingdom~"

Oichi squealed into Nee's pussy as she came around Nii's cock, her pussy writhing and her cock firing onto the floor of the bedroom. Nee followed suit quickly, squirting across the futanari's face, and Nee hilted himself in Oichi's pussy and unleashed his load shortly thereafter; his cum swelled her stomach until her legs couldn't support the extra weight, and she collapsed to the floor, causing the remainder of his load to fire across her back.

Nee panted for a moment before setting a hand on her mostly-receded stomach. "Why don't we wash up before bed?" she suggested. "Have ourselves a shower while the bed gets changed."

"You just want to have another round in the shower," Oichi murmured from the floor, trying to get to her feet.

Nii helped her to her feet, smiling at his sister. "I wouldn't say no," he admitted.

Nee half-carried Oichi into the bathroom as Nii called someone to get the bedroom cleaned. As he stepped into the bathroom, he found Nee soaping up Oichi's cock, which was back to full erection. "Nee, what did I tell you about overdoing it?"

"She's not overdoing it," Oichi defended. "I got hard and she wanted to lube me up."

"Oh?" Nii came up behind his sister. "You want a double, do you?"

He turned Nee around and grabbed her tits, causing her to moan as he ground his cock against her. Oichi got to her feet behind Nee, carefully pushing her soap-slick cock inside; her moans were interrupted by a greedy kiss from her brother, and once Oichi was firmly inside, Nii sunk his own cock into Nee's pussy. The two of them promptly started to fuck her under the shower, alternating thrusts to make sure there was always a cock inside her, and Nii reached around to finger Oichi's pussy as he broke the kiss and lowered his head to drink the milk from Nee's tits. Nee's moans echoed wantonly in the bathroom, relishing in the feeling of being filled from both ends, and Oichi's own cries were in no short supply, enjoying her own double-ended stimulation.

Nii came first this time, breaking off his sister's tits and flooding her pussy with cum until she was dangerously full; she reached her own orgasm halfway through it, squirting onto her brother only for the shower to clear away her juices. Oichi came just as the Warlord's load was tapering off, and Nee's stomach swelled just a little more before the futanari's cum found its way out of her mouth, covering the two siblings and quickly being washed into the drain. When Oichi finally stopped cumming, Nii surprised them both by pulling his sister into a kiss, the two of them sharing what bounty remained in her mouth.

The bedroom had been cleaned by the time Nee had drained out; the three of them crawled into bed together, the girls on either side of their Warlord, and Nii put his arms around them to play with their breasts. Oichi whimpered quietly, moving against him to set a hand on his chest; Nee was more eager to reciprocate, reaching down to stroke his cock.

"So," she asked, "what do you have planned for uniting Ransei, that you wanna wait until everyone delivers your babies? If you're gonna stop yourself from knocking me up again, it's gotta be- Ah!" She gasped as Nii pulled reprimandingly on her nipple. "...us," she whimpered. "Knocking any of us up again."

With a smile, Nii continued to rub her breast more gently. "Part of it is not wanting anyone pregnant when we fight Nobunaga," he admitted. "I don't trust anyone who tries to destroy a region to be mindful of an expectant mother."

"That can't be all of it," Oichi observed.

"No, it's not," Nii admitted. "Once we have all of Ransei, I'm gonna bring every woman in my army back home to Aurora." He squeezed their tits a little more pointedly now, earing a moan from each as they started to leak against his chest. "I'll have the best chefs in Ransei cook a massive banquet, and my sluts are gonna contribute to every recipe. If they need milk, they'll milk your tits. In lieu of water, they'll make your pussies drip." He thrust his cock lightly against Nee's hands. "Maybe I'll even make them work mine and Oichi's cum into some of the desserts."

His hands moved down to their pussies, rubbing at their lips; Oichi gasped, pressing against him, and Nee moaned wantonly. "Is that it?" she asked her brother. "Just a lewd meal?"

"Of course not," Nii insisted. "Once we've all eaten our fill, I'm gonna gather everyone outside. Every woman I brought into my army just to be a fighter, or to take care of my children, is gonna get to use the sluts who carried my babies. Ginchiyo, Aya, Kunoichi, Nene, Ina, Gracia, and Okuni are all gonna fuck and get fucked until there's not a woman in my army who hasn't cum."

He pushed a couple fingers into each cunt, and Oichi squealed, writhing against him as Nee started to grind against his hand. "And where will we be?"

"The three of us will be at the top of it all," Nii proclaimed, "watching them all fuck and get fucked, as we enjoy each other. My cock buried in a futanari's pussy as her cock plows my sister's ass, fucking each other until you two can't cum anymore. Then, while you recover, I'm gonna go around to each of my other sluts, and knock them all up again."

Nee and Oichi came on his fingers, juices covering his hands; Oichi's cock didn't cum, though it was clearly on the verge. Once they had come down, he brought his hands up to their faces, and they obediently licked his hands clean, though Nee didn't seem to be done asking questions. "What happens... after the party?"

"Then I'm gonna leave the rest of Ransei to whoever wants the castles," Nii stated, "and I'm just gonna keep the four around home. Aurora, Fontaine, Greenleaf, and Ignis. My sluts will stay in Aurora with me, and the other Warriors will keep the other three, with my children." Oichi had cleaned the hand offered to her, and he lowered it to her cock, stroking her gently. "They'll be yours to do whatever you want with. Fuck them, use them, knock them up. They don't get to say no to whatever you want to do with them."

Oichi was close to orgasm; Nee quickly moved down to take the futanari's cock into her mouth as she came, swallowing down a much smaller load than she usually fired, only leaving the slightest bumps in her stomach when it finished. Oichi had gone flaccid when Nee released her cock, and she rose back up to finish cleaning Nii's hand of her juices. "What about Aurora?"

"My other sluts will be there for me to fuck whenever and however I want," Nii insisted, "knocking them up as many times as I like. Every time they bear me children, one of the other Warriors will come to pick them up, and my family will keep growing."

Nee started to stroke his cock harder as she leaned harder against him. "And what about me?" she asked. "Will we get to go back to how we were before? Sleeping next to you every night, and getting fucked every morning? Tied to the bed and made to cum over and over again through every day, and then fucked again every evening before I sleep next to you again?"

"You want that?" Oichi asked.

"I loved that," Nee insisted. "Every day felt so good... I wanna go back to being my brother's bedroom slut, his fucktoy slave who never has to do anything but cum and make him cum~"

Nii pulled her close. "If that's what you want," he mused, "then I'll let you have it, for a while. You can go back to being my bedroom slut, fucked and tied up and fucked again. And this time I'll cum in your pussy, knock you up over and over again... until I put twins in you."

Oichi leaned down to take Nii's cock into her mouth as Nee leaned against him. "That's right... When we finally get twins, those are the ones we're gonna raise ourselves~"

"If they're both daughters, you'll get to raise them to be sluts like you," Nii told her. "If they're both sons, then you'll get to be their fucktoy, just like you are mine. And if we get one of each... we'll set an example for them, so we get to see them grow up to be like you and me~"

He pulled his sister into a kiss, and she returned the love she was shown; as he reached his orgasm, Oichi obediently swallowed down his cum until her stomach swelled once more, serving her Warlord without question.


	12. Life After Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got an idea for another bout of this. I'm not gonna do the party, though, sorry if you were expecting that.

"Mmm... Morning, Nee."

It had been several years since Nii had united Ransei. He and his army of women had retreated to the southwestern corner of Ransei, leaving the rest of the region's castles to whoever wanted them; but most of those who had claimed the others knew better than to intrude on the debauchery that went on under his rule. When the Warlord found himself woken up by a pleasant sensation between his legs, he already knew the cause. Sure enough, he slowly opened his eyes to find his sister bobbing on his cock. Once she was sure he was looking at her, Nee rose off the shaft, her hand working him in the absence of her mouth as she responded, "Morning, Nii~"

"You're awfully energetic," Nii observed. "What woke you up early?" He knew his sister well enough, and she never had quite so much energy so early in the morning, unless she had been up for a while.

"Oichi's back," Nee replied. "Gracia came to get you, and I told her to let you sleep."

She dropped back onto his cock, and Nii set his hand on her head. "Good girl~" he praised. "I think you deserve a reward for that. How do you want my cum?"

Nee continued to bob on his shaft, answering the question without words. With a chuckle, Nii set both hands on her head, and as he started to cum, he pushed her down onto his cock, unleashing his load down her throat. By the time he finished cumming, her stomach was heavy with his cum, lifting her off the surface of the bed, and as she released his shaft and sat back on the bed, she felt some of it trying to work its way out of her, leaving her coughing cum into her hands.

A satisfied Nii slipped off the bed. "Let's wash up before we go see hers."

The load had worked its way out by the time they made their way to the dining room, where they found Oichi sitting at the table, dressed in a thin nightgown. In the four kingdoms under Nii's rule (Aurora, Ignis, Fontaine, and Greenleaf) the women were expected to remain naked at all times, but an exception was made for cooking, dining, and housekeeping. As fun as it would have been to completely prohibit clothing, the twins knew, all too well, that there was nothing that ruined one's mood worse than something hot or sharp landing on a sensitive place.

On seeing the Warlord step into the room, Oichi set her cutlery down on her mostly-empty plate and got to her feet. "Lord Nii."

"Good morning, Oichi," Nii greeted as he approached her. "How are things going?"

"The surrounding kingdoms have been peaceful," Oichi assured him. "There haven't been any attacks since last- Ah!"

She fell quiet as Nii's hands seized her tits, working them through her nightgown. "You know that's not what I meant," he reprimanded. Behind him, Nee started to play with herself, providing visual stimulation as well. "How are things going?"

Oichi moaned as he pulled a little harder, stains appearing on her nightgown. "...Your children have been raised well," she assured him. "The oldest ones are... starting to show signs of promiscuity."

"Good to hear," Nii observed. "And what about yours? Have you still been holding yourself back, only ever fucking yourself until you come here to get fucked by us?" His hands grew a little firmer. "Or have you finally started knocking them for yourself?"

"...I have," Oichi confessed. "One woman in each kingdom is pregnant with my child."

Nee gave a loud moan of approval. "Good for you, Oichi," she praised. "Finally going for it~"

"Congratulations," Nii mused, releasing her tits. "Now strip for me."

With a quiet nod, Oichi pulled off her nightgown, revealing her many-marked body. For a few months after Ransei had been united, Nii and Nee had taken Oichi to a tattoo parlour in Aurora, and her body was made into a canvas for the lewdest of declarations. The one around her collarbone had been the first; the words _FUTANARI FUCKSLUT_ crossed below her neck, bordered by a thick ink collar just low enough to be covered by her clothes if they should ever leave the kingdoms under Nii's rule. On each tit was scrawled the word _MILK TANK_ , and white leaked from her nipples to prove the veracity of the statement. On each thigh was a statement and an arrow, pointing to her crotch; _NEE'S DILDO_ directed to her semi-hard cock, and _NII'S ONAHOLE_ to her moist pussy.

Her stomach was divided vertically by a chart, at the top of which was the header _BREEDING COUNT_ ; one side was labelled _BRED BY WARLORD_ , while the other was marked _FUTANARI SELF-BRED_. Six tally marks counted the number of children she'd borne him; he had knocked her up twice, and made her knock herself up four times.

"Lie down on the table," Nii commanded, and Oichi obediently climbed onto the surface, laying herself down. Nee eagerly climbed on next to her, straddling the futanari's face, and as Oichi started to eat her out, Nii moved between her legs. After a moment's consideration, he bent her cock down towards her pussy, and Oichi moaned as she was made to fuck herself again, her shaft trapping itself inside her as it tried to come to full erection.

Once it was firmly inside, Nii moved his own cock towards Oichi's ass, earning a lustful hum from his sister. "Are you doing... what I think you're doing?"

"You bet," Nii confirmed. "I've been wanting to try this for a while."

He sunk his cock into Oichi's ass, earning a squeal from the futanari; Nee lifted up to give her room to speak as she looked down at her Warlord. "W-Wait... You want me to...?"

"Keep eating her out," Nii instructed. "And when I cum in you, you're gonna try and get it into her pussy." Nee lowered herself back down as he started to thrust, leaving Oichi moaning as she tried to continue licking the pussy against her face; Nii leaned over her, taking her tits in hand and sucking on her nipples to drink her milk straight from the source.

Not having cum earlier, Nee was the first one to reach climax, pulling off so that her juices squirted across Oichi and her brother. As she lowered herself back down, Oichi was brought to her own orgasm, screaming into Nee's pussy as she came into her own. Her stomach bloated with her own load, pushing Nii up as she filled herself with cum once again; Nii continued to fuck her straight through it, and no sooner had she stopped cumming than he started for himself. The Warlord released her tits from his and pulled back as his filled her with his own load, bloating her stomach still further and leaving his cum rushing through her body.

Oichi tried to press her mouth to Nee's pussy as cum gushed from her mouth, and Nee moaned as she felt her brother's cum start to enter her. But gravity worked against them, and Oichi wasn't up to the task of forming a tight seal; Nee ultimately rolled off, moving up the table as Nii continued to cum through his slut. His load poured from the futanari's mouth like a fountain, spraying down across herself until she was painted with white, lying in the middle of a puddle of cum that was dripping off the table, her cock still trapped inside herself.

"You did your best," Nii observed. "No punishment."

He pulled his cock free of her ass, letting his cum pour out of her, and turned to Nee to find his sister curled in on herself. There hadn't been enough cum in her to swell her, leaving her with no obstructions for her to eat it out of her own pussy. With a chuckle, Nii moved up to her, and Nee looked up as she tongued herself, rising up with a mouthful of cum and swallowing it before she spoke. "Mmm... You want my ass this time?"

"About time we gave it a try, don't you think?" Nii mused, lining himself up with her back door. Nee squealed as he pushed in, only to be interrupted when her brother set a hand on her head, pushing her back into her pussy to muffle herself. "Keep licking yourself, slut~ Let's see if you can do better than she can."

Nee moaned with one set of lips against the other as Nii started to fuck her, pounding her ass relentlessly. Her tongue kept working herself, the taste of her own pussy filling her mouth as she was ravished. Nii didn't let up on her, showing her no more gentleness despite the more taxing position; his hand moved to her back, keeping her pinned down as she ate herself out. It didn't take long for the stimulation to be too much, and Nee broke off herself with a squeal as she came, squirting across her own face and across her brother's groin as she tried in vain to catch as much as she could in her mouth.

Nii's climax soon followed her own; his hand shifted back to her head, pushing her mouth against her pussy again as he started to cum into her ass. Her posture stopped the cum from bloating her if it had elsewhere to go, and she found it climbing up her throat much faster than it normally would. She tried her best to seal her lips against her pussy as the load found its way out of her mouth, and soon found herself hit with another orgasm while still in the aftermath of the first, overwhelmed by the stimulation of his cum working its way through her only to find its way into her again.

Alas, she didn't have much more luck than Oichi did, and soon found herself breaking the seal, leaving the cum spilling across her self and Nii as her body uncurled. Her stomach began to swell properly without anything to deny it, and Nee fell back against the table, unable to stop the flow from pouring over herself. When he finally finished, Nee found herself coughing, and Nii pulled her upright to help clear her airways.

"I-I'm sorry," Nee gasped once she had her breath again.

"Can't be faulted for not being capable," Nii assured her. "I'll just have to knock you up properly." He reached down to finger her cum-white pussy, and Nee moaned in pleasure as he chuckled. "Maybe we'll finally get some twins in you this time."

"I hope so~"


	13. Day of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows directly off of the previous.

"That's a good slut~"

Oichi stood in the master bedroom of Aurora Castle, watching obediently as her Warlord and his sister fucked on the bed. Nee was currently riding her brother's cock, bouncing vigorously on top of him but never letting his shaft slip out of her pussy, a testament to how experienced she was at pleasing him. Oichi had been instructed to keep her cock in her own pussy, trapping her load inside her and leaving her swollen with her own cum; she was otherwise allowed to play with herself however she liked, and so worked her shaft to fuck herself as she watched the siblings fuck each other.

Nee came first, her pussy squirting across her brother's torso, and Nii followed soon after, hilting himself in his sister and filling her with his voluminous load. Her stomach bloated enough that it weighed down on Nii, starting to obscure his body; once his orgasm finished, Nee made to collapse against him, but her cum-belly stopped her from going too far.

Nii rolled them over so that Nee was lying beneath him, earning a moan from his sister as he weighed on her stomach. "Clench," he hissed, and Nee nodded obediently. He slowly pulled his cock out of her, and her pussy tightened to stop his load from spilling out of her. Once his shaft was free, Nii reached for the bedside table, opening a drawer and collecting a dildo that he soon pushed into her, and Nee squealed as her pussy was sealed, stopping his load from escaping her.

Oichi's moan drew the siblings' attention as she reached her own orgasm, her pussy convulsing around her cock as she released another load into herself. Her stomach swelled further from the added cum, the added weight making it harder for her to stand on her shaky legs. With a chuckle, Nii picked up another dildo and came off the bed, stepping up to her; immediately understanding his intentions, Oichi parted her legs, enabling Nii to kneel and extract her slowly-softening cock from her pussy. The moment it was free, he pushed the dildo in, earning a moan as she was stopped up.

"Come on, Nee," the Warlord instructed, getting to his feet. "Let's tie you up for the day."

There was an eagerness to Nee's actions as she moved herself off of the bed, still heavy with her brother's cum. She and Oichi followed him into the connected room, and Nee laid herself down on the bed there, legs spread and arms over her head. Once she was in position, Nii began to bind her limbs so she remained spread-eagle on the bed, securing them so that she had next to no mobility. Small vibrating bullets were taped to her nipples and clit, and the dildo in her pussy was turned on, leaving her moaning until he slipped a gag into her mouth. Once it was secure, he blindfolded her as well; then he put her earmuffs on, but left them offset until he turned to Oichi and spoke.

"You're free to use her until I come back," he told the futanari. "You leave her pussy alone, but otherwise, fuck her however you like. Just make sure to take the gag off before you cum through her."

"Yes, Lord Nii," Oichi confirmed, and with that, Nii slipped Nee's earmuffs so that they covered her ears properly. Oichi didn't even wait for him to leave before she lined up with Nee's ass and pushed her way in, causing Nee to scream into the gag as she started to cum around the dildo in her pussy.

* * *

The castle had a specific room for sexual recreation, and it was expected that there would always be one of Nii's sluts there for him to ravish when he was in the mood (though if he was in the mood for someone specific, he'd seek her out). Although Nii was the only man allowed to fuck any of the women in his army, he had given his other sluts permission to please one another if they wished, so he wasn't surprised to find Okuni and Gracia eating each other out when he arrived.

Okuni was the one positioned to notice him as he stepped in, but Nii only raised a finger to his mouth to stop her from announcing him. As the two of them continued to lick each other, he knelt behind Gracia and lined himself up, and Okuni spread her lips and moved her head away as he thrust into her, causing Gracia to scream at the sudden penetration. "L-Lord Nii..."

"Don't you stop, Gracia," Nii reprimanded as he started to thrust. "Keep eating her out." Obediently, Gracia dove back into Okuni's pussy as she was fucked; years of being trained, fucked, and knocked up had turned her pussy into something Nii could fuck as he pleased, and though she was still his tightest slut, her cunt no longer stopped him from sinking his cock in nor trapped him inside once he was there.

Okuni focused on Gracia's clit while the Warlord was fucking her, breaking off infrequently to speak. "I still have no idea... how you can cum enough... to make a mess... like you did in the dining room... and still have enough energy... to fuck with such vigor..."

"I wasn't about to make sluts out of so many of Ransei's greatest Warriors if I didn't have the stamina to fuck them all properly," Nii proclaimed. "I didn't even think about marching on Ransei until I could fuck Nee six times in a row."

Gracia moaned into Okuni's pussy as Nii's hands snaked between them to grab her milky tits; being mother to so many children had done her figure a lot of good. "S-Six...? I can't... even imagine... getting fucked... so much at once... Ahhh!"

She squealed as she came around Nii's cock, her pussy tightening in climax, and he continued to fuck her straight through it. "That's because I've never fucked any of you until I couldn't go anymore. You're here for me to breed!" He slammed himself into Gracia's pussy and unleashed his load, causing Gracia to squeal as she was pumped full of his cum, the swelling of her stomach pushing her away from Okuni and weighing down on the other slut.

Nii pulled out before Gracia's smaller form was filled with too much, pushing his cock into Okuni's mouth and firing the rest of his load down her throat. Okuni obediently swallowed it down, just enough to form a bulge in her own stomach; once he was finished, Nii pulled himself out. "Sit on her face," he told Gracia, and she did without a word, lifting her cum-belly off of Okuni's chest and positioning her pussy above her fellow slut's mouth. As Okuni resumed eating her out, this time enjoying her Warlord's taste in the process, Nii circled around and parted Okuni's legs, lining himself up to penetrate her next.

His two sluts moaned eagerly, and Nii leaned forward to suck on Gracia's tits, drinking her milk as he fucked Okuni's pussy. "S-So good... You always make us feel so good..."

"If I'm going to keep you as toys for my pleasure, I might as well make sure you're being pleased too, shouldn't I?" Nii's comment was punctuated with a scream from Okuni as she came around his cock. "As long as you remain my loyal sluts, I'm gonna make sure you cum - unless you do something worth punishing."

He hilted himself in Okuni's pussy and came, bloating her stomach further with his load. Gracia moved off Okuni's face as she was pumped full of cum, leaving her in full view new footsteps came into the room; Nii looked up to find Ina standing there. "And will there be a time when you will no longer have us remain as your loyal sluts?" she inquired.

"Not exactly," Nii proclaimed. "But there will be a time when your treatment changes." He pulled his cock out of Okuni's hole, prompting Ina to get down on her hands and knees as her Warlord moved himself behind her. As he pushed himself into Ina's pussy, she squealed in pleasure, and Gracia and Okuni started to finger themselves around their cum-stuffed bellies.

"When I finally give Nee twins, you lot will go to the surrounding kingdoms," Nii announced, never stopping his thrusts. "When I'm in the mood, I'll come out to fuck you girls, and continue to knock you up like the breeding sluts you are. The rest of the time, you'll be toys for the other Warriors of my army, and you'll please them however they want, as thanks for taking care of your children."

He drove himself in as deep as she would take him, and the feeling of his load pumping into her pushed Ina over the edge as well, causing her to scream in pleasure as she was bloated with cum like the other two.


	14. Come Nightfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more in this one-day string of chapters.

"Oh my, you two have been busy."

When Nii returned to the master bedroom, after an enjoyable day fucking his women, he was half surprised to find Oichi still fucking Nee in the connected room. The futanari's cum covered the bed and the helpless girl bound to it, filling the room with a very powerful smell of sex, though Oichi didn't seem to mind. Both of them were still bloated with that morning's loads, the dildos that Nii had applied still buried in each slut's pussy, and on hearing the Warlord's comment, Oichi started to slow down. "Lord Nii..."

"No, don't slow down," Nii insisted. "I won't stop you." Nee still had her earmuffs and blindfold on, and the gag was still securely in her mouth; as Oichi continued her thrusts, the Warlord came up behind her. "How many times have you cum to her?"

"...I lost count... around a dozen," Oichi admitted.

Nii set his cock against the futanari's ass. "You've come quite a long way, haven't you? Used to be you could barely manage three. And how many of those have been inside her?"

Oichi shook her head. "I haven't... I've only cum... on her body..."

"That explains the mess," Nii observed, lining himself up. "Let's make this last one the odd one out." He thrust into her, earning a squeal of lust from Oichi as his cock filled her backdoor, and the Warlord took the lead, his hands on her hips deciding the pace of her thrusts to match his own. "Take her gag off. Maybe you'll still have enough in you to cum through her."

With unsteady hands, Oichi reached forward, her cum-bloated belly pressing against Nee's and causing both sluts to moan at the added pressure. It took a good moment before she managed to remove the gag, letting Nee's breathless moans echo out around them. Not a moment later did Oichi cum, her cock firing into Nee's ass and causing her to cry out at suddenly being filled, but her body barely reacted, the load not being enough to work its way through. Nii continued to fuck the futanari straight through her orgasm, and as it was starting to subside he released his own; Oichi screamed as his much more voluminous load pumped through her, her belly swelling just a bit further and pushing her away from Nee before the cum found its way out her mouth, pouring across the helpless girl before her.

Nii pulled Oichi free of Nee's ass, revealing the gape that an entire day's fucking had left; then he pulled the dildo out of Nee's pussy quickly and suddenly, pushing her to another orgasm on the bed. Cum and juices sprayed from her pussy as Nii extracted himself from Oichi's ass, pushing the dildo in to take its place and causing Oichi to moan as yet another load was trapped inside her. When his hands released her, the futanari fell to the ground, the weight of the cum inside her overcoming her shaky legs, and Nii climbed onto the cum-soaked bed, sinking his cock into Nee's pussy to stopper her up.

Nee gasped in shock. "N-Nii...?"

Grinning, Nii reached forward and pulled her earmuffs off her ears. "Good evening, Nee~ Thought I'd put one more load in you before bed."

He started to fuck her with much more forceful thrusts than Oichi had used, her cum-filled belly swaying with every stroke as she moaned. "Oh, fuck... She kept using me... never let me rest... She only ever... pulled out to cum..."

"I told her she could," Nii reminded his sister. "I told her, as long as she didn't use your pussy, she was free to fuck you as much as she liked. She didn't fuck your pussy, did she?" His thrusts got harder as he spoke. "You were plugged up all day?"

"Y-Yes... I was..." Nee moaned. "But..."

"But nothing," Nii scolded. "You're my slut, Nee~ You don't get to fuck anyone or let anyone fuck you unless I say, but if I let someone fuck you, you don't get to object~ If I want to tie you up in Pugilis and let an entire crowd fuck you like a whore, _you take it!_ " He slammed his cock into her and released his load, and Nee's already-heavy stomach became even heavier, swelling enough to push Nii back slightly. The volume that filled her was such that Oichi was briefly worried that it would bring her harm before it finally subsided, and Nee was left panting beneath him.

With a chuckle, Nii pulled his cock out of her - and his load began to pour out of her, becoming a pool that radiated from between his sister's legs as he moved off the bed and began to untie her. By the time she was freed, Nee only had a small bulge in her stomach, and he pulled her to her feet before beckoning for the still-full Oichi to follow them. The futanari obeyed without a word, letting them bring her to the bathroom connected to the master bedroom as they made to wash up.

Halfway through their shower, Nee spoke, her voice still sore. "...Would you really lend me out to a bunch of random strangers?"

"Strangers?" Nii argued. "Who said anything about that?"

Oichi seemed surprised. "Um, you're the one who-"

"I said I might hand her off to a crowd," Nii insisted, "I never said it would be strangers." He pulled Nee closer to him. "But all the children that my sluts have given me, and maybe even the brats you put in the babysitters around the place... They'll make a pretty big crowd for themselves, won't they?"

"You'd really let them all fuck me?" Nee whimpered.

Nii chuckled, his hands moving to his sister's tits. "If I thought you needed to be punished," he admitted, starting to work her tits and coax out her milk beneath the shower. "Or... if I thought they needed to be rewarded. You're such a good slut, you'd be a wonderful reward for them~"

He leaned in to suck on her tits, and Nee moaned as he drank her milk down. "N-Nii..."

"You're... not complaining," Oichi observed.

"Mmm... Not exactly," Nee admitted. "It would feel incredible to get fucked so endlessly, by so many cocks..."

She squealed as her brother moved one hand down to finger her pussy. Nii's cock had gotten hard by now, and as he broke off his sister's tits, he glanced at Oichi, who didn't need verbal instruction before she knelt down and moved to suck him off. "One thing's for sure," Nii proclaimed, "when I finally put twins in you, there's gonna be more cocks that get to fuck you regardless of whether you behave or not. You and I are gonna teach our children to fuck just like we do."

"If we get boys..." Nee admitted. "Or maybe futas... But what if we only... get a pair of daughters?"

"Maybe you should hope we don't," Nii warned. "Or you'll have to sit back and watch, as I fuck them without you."

Nee squealed as she came on his fingers, squirting onto Oichi as Nii came down her throat. The futa's already-heavy stomach bloated still further as she tried her best to swallow down the load she was offered, but she couldn't stop some of the load from finding its way back around his cock - or out through her nose, leaving her coughing and gasping when he finally pulled his cock free.

"If you promise play nice," Nii added to Nee, "I might let you have this slut keep you company."

"Looking forward to it~" Nee returned.


End file.
